


Snowclaw's Story

by RosePocky



Series: Snowclaw's Story [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePocky/pseuds/RosePocky
Summary: The life of a special Windclan cat becomes a tale of love, friendship, terror, and violence.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Snowclaw's Story, a Warriors OC tale 5 years in the making! I decided at the end of 2018 that I would write up the story properly and it has been posted on Instagram ( @rose.writes.tales ) since. I'm posting it here now to make it easier to read and share with more people! I hope you enjoy, I'm having a blast introducing my characters to you all ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowkit opens her eyes for the first time in the nursery, much to the excitement of her eager brothers.

"Her eyes still aren't open.. aren't you worried?"  
"Not at all. She's strong, it'll be any day now."  
Snowkit screwed up her closed eyes even more as the soft, purring voices beside her roused her from sleep. She pressed her muzzle further into her father's side, nestling against the warmth of his fur. After what may have been mere minutes or days ( she had drifted off to sleep again, so she wasn't sure ), she decided to open her eyes. Light pierced her vision and she mewed softly. When she could see again, her inquisitive blue gaze followed her surroundings. The nursery was in a bushy den, with a roof of leaves and a small opening just in front of her. A raspy, warm tongue brushed the side of her head and she mewled in protest. Soft, rumbling laughter followed and Snowkit turned her head to look up at her father, Brownfur. He had brown fur with darker brown areas covering his muzzle, ears, paws, and tail. His green eyes glittered with love and adoration.  
A squeaky voice from the other side of the den snapped the kit out of her thoughts.  
"You're awake!" Two more kits, her brothers, bounded towards Snowkit and her father. One was a lighter brown with dark brown ears, paws and tail, and a lighter brown part beneath his blue eyes and on his chest. That must be Berrykit. The other tom was ginger with a white muzzle, chest, and tail tip. He was Ravenkit!  
"We can play now!" Berrykit exclaimed. A grey she-cat padded up from behind Brownfur, sitting down and tucking her tail neatly over her paws.  
"Berrykit, Ravenkit, let Snowkit rest. She only just woke up." Her voice was soothing, but Snowkit didn't recognise her as her mother.  
"Pebbletail," Brownfur chuckled deeply. "You mustn't worry so much. She can play with her brothers if she likes." Pebbletail twitched her ear and rolled her eyes with a fond smile.  
"You're right. What would you like to do, Snowkit?" She addressed the small cat now, her green eyes focused on her. Snowkit frowned before slowly getting to her paws and lifting her tail. "I want to play!" She beamed, stumbling towards her brothers who bounced in excitement. As the three siblings started to run into the clearing, Brownfur's voice echoed behind them. "Be careful!" He meowed with a smile, turning to Pebbletail as they began to chat.  
Snowkit, Berrykit, and Ravenkit played throughout the morning, watching the other cats rise from their dens and bustle about to do their daily duties. At one point, the three stopped at a large stone in the ground by the high rock. Snowkit scrambled to the top of it and lifted her head as her brothers sat and watched.  
"I'll be the leader and defeat all the evil!" She proclaimed, tail held high. A hum from above made the small cat flinch away, looking up at who had made the noise. A cream she-cat was sat atop the high rock, emerald eyes gazing down upon the young kits. "I'm sure you would be a great leader." She purred fondly. That must be Beechstar, the leader of Windclan! Snowkit realised this and her blue eyes grew wide and round in excitement.  
From the other side of the clearing, a white and orange queen watched this exchange, fur bristling in silent anger. Her blue eyes bore into the little kits; her kits. Her tail flickered in annoyance, before she stood and slunk out of camp.


	2. A Snap In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud noise in the night wakes up Snowkit, and she, accompanied by her friend, investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your first proper introduction to Dawnwhisker! Dawnwhisker is Snowkit, Ravenkit and Berrykit's mother, but no longer cares for them. Here's a comic panel I made explaining why!  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZeiyAp5Os/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

All was peaceful and calm in the Windclan camp. The moon, only a thin crescent, shone brightly in the sky with Silverpelt glimmering by it. Snowkit pressed her head against her father's belly fur in her sleep, feeling her brothers curled up beside them. The kits were almost 6 moons old now and grew more and more excited with each day. Snowkit was dreaming of chasing rabbits through the moors, darting through long grass and-  
SNAP  
The kit jerked awake, black ears flat against her head. Her fur stood on end and her side blue eyes scanned the surroundings for an intruder. Movement outside the den caught her attention; a ginger pelt brushing through the camp with a now broken twig in her wake. Dawnwhisker. Snowkit frowned and stretched as she stood. What was her mother doing at this time of night? Getting to her paws, Snowkit started to pad towards the opening of the nursery when a "psst!" sounded behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she relaxed at the sight of her friend approaching. Birchkit, her denmate, would be an apprentice any day now. His sisters still slept behind him with their mother as he trotted to Snowkit. "Did Dawnwhisker wake you too? Where is she going?"  
"I'm not sure." Snowkit whispered. "I'm going to find out."  
"Can I come?" The other kit bounced excitedly on his paws.  
"Sure, lets go." With a friendly flick of her ear, Snowkit left the nursery and ran across the clearing, Birchkit behind her. The two kits stepped foot outside of the camp for the first time, eyes wide and shining with the stars as they surveyed their surroundings. The clear scent of Dawnwhisker was picked up by Snowkit, who pointed her muzzle in the direction her mother must have left in.  
"She went this way!" The small kit beamed. Birchkit's eyes were still round and huge.  
"Our territory is huge! There's no way we can patrol all the borders in one trip!" The two giggled and padded along the scent trail. After a few minutes, it ran cold and neither cat could find it. Snowkit's ears pricked up, suddenly feeling very lost and frightened.  
"Which way do we go? Through those bushes? Or maybe the moor?" She mewed.  
"Or maybe, you should go back to camp." A stern, cold voice behind them made the kits squeak in terror. Dawnwhisker loomed over them, blue eyes narrowed and fixed on Snowkit.  
"Why did you think it was a good idea to leave camp? Especially when dragging your friend along too!" She hissed. Snowkit didn't have the nerve to fight back. The ginger cat stalked closer, unsheathed her claws. "Some nasty Shadowclan cat could have run by and eaten you, or a Riverclan cat dragged you to the river to drown you. Would you like that?" Dawnwhisker's tone was harsh as she snarled at the kits. She was clearly angry. Birchkit cowered behind Snowkit and shook his head quickly.  
"Then don't ever follow me again." Dawnwhisker hissed, before straightening up and sheathing her claws. She leaned down, taking Snowkit's scruff in her mouth and roughly carrying her along, flicking her tail for Birchkit to follow. Snowkit hung from her jaws, feeling embarrassed and afraid. She didn't want her mother to be carrying her back to camp; she wanted her father to keep her warm and gently scold her, not this harsh treatment as if she had just fed an elder deathberries! Curling her tail between her hind legs, she silently allowed the furious ginger cat to take them back home.


	3. Apprenticeship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowkit becomes an apprentice and receives Raintail as her mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowkit's growing up! Reminder that I create cover art for each chapter on Instagram ( @roserocks.art )!

"And Snowkit, you will be named Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Raintail; he will teach you well." Beechstar's purr echoed from the top of the leader's rock as her emerald eyes gazed down upon the two newly made apprentices at the base. Clusters of cats surrounded them, watching the ceremony. Brownfur sat near the front with eyes glittering with pride, whilst Dawnwhisker lurked at the back. Snowpaw's ears twitched as a blue-grey tom stepped out of the crowd to greet her. Leaning down, he touched noses with her with a smile on his face. "I can't wait to watch you become a warrior." Raintail murmured. "I'll teach you all that I know." Snowpaw's nerves seemed to calm at his promise, and she gave a curt nod of confidence.  
"Snowpaw! Ravenpaw!" The cats cheered their names. Snowpaw puffed out her chest proudly while Ravenpaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. Brownfur stood and walked to his kits, a rumble in his voice as he nuzzled both of them. "I'm so proud of you both. I'm sure Berrykit is proud of you too." The sadness in his voice was obvious, and Snowpaw flattened her ears in grief. Barely a moon before their apprentice ceremony, Berrykit, Fawnstorm, an elder, and Beechstar had fallen ill from eating bad prey. Berrykit and Fawnstorm had gone to Starclan, whilst Beechstar had lost a life and was slowly recovering. The loss of her brother had shaken Snowpaw, and she had become even more determined to be a good warrior for his sake. Looking up at the clouds, Snowpaw could almost imagine her brother watching, his ginger fur fluffed up with glee.  
Birchpaw and his sisters padded up to the new apprentices, a purr in his throat. The four kits had been made apprentices just a moon before Snowpaw and her brother, and acted like they knew everything already. "Congratulations! We've already made your nests in the apprentice's den for later." Seedpaw mewed. Meows sounded from the other side of the clearing and Leopardpaw, Seedpaw, and Bluepaw scampered off to their mentors. A large brown tabby walked closer to Snowpaw, Birchpaw and Raintail. His name was Russetfur and he was Birchpaw's mentor.  
"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice." He hummed to Snowpaw. Turning to Raintail, he flicked his tail. "Me and Birchpaw were just going to renew the scent markers on the border, would you like to bring your new apprentice along?" Raintail nodded, twitching an ear. "Of course, that sounds like a wonderful idea."  
Some of the moor was recognisable to Snowpaw, since she and Birchpaw had snuck out as kits, but she decided not to disclose that detail. She followed the group closely, listening to each story and lesson to be learned at each scent marker. She quickly memorised the different scents of Thunderclan and Riverclan, the variety of cats from her clan, and scents of prey. The trails of rabbits and birds made her mouth water, so she was grateful to be allowed to pick from the fresh-kill pile when she returned. After the long and exciting day, she retired to her new nest at sundown, burying her muzzle into the ferns and feathers.


	4. An Unprovoked Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverclan attack Windclan without any reasoning, leaving multiple cats dead and the clan in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the name Twitchstar was funny so ofc I gave it to Riverclan's young, arrogant leader! Their leader before Twitchstar was called Vinestar, I was legally obligated to name him that.  
References for the important cats in each of the four clans are here! https://www.instagram.com/p/B0e5PampK2g/

Many moons had passed since Snowpaw and her brother were made apprentices. Their training was going well and they were turning into fine warriors. Snowpaw was crouched behind a lone bush on the moors, stalking a rabbit. It sniffed and scuffled around, unaware of the young cat slowly creeping up upon it. Suddenly, it pricked up its ears and scampered away into a burrow. Snowpaw huffed in annoyance and lashed her tail. Rabbits should be able to feel pawsteps first and she was sure she was being as light as she could! That was when she felt it too. Pawsteps, many of them, thundering away nearby. She angled her ears round and heard the yowl of her mentor nearby. "Riverclan attack in camp!" He yelled to Snowpaw. Her blood ran cold, but she was quick on her paws and sprinted to catch up. As they neared the camp, screeches and hisses of battle sounded louder and louder in their ears. Snowpaw hadn't been in a real battle yet, what should she do? Raintail's paw brushed her flank and she looked up at him in panic. "Just follow me, and remember what I taught you." He murmured, moments before diving into the battle. Snowpaw flung herself in, attaching her claws onto the back of the nearest Riverclan warrior. He snarled and threw her off; she landed with a thud nearby as he stalked closer. "You're just a worthless kit! Windclan are making their young fight?" He spat. Snowpaw felt rage bubble up in her chest and she let out a yowl as she launched at him again. He seemed taken aback by the small cat's fury and Snowpaw gained the advantage of surprise. She raked her claws down his side and aimed for the eyes. He tried to spin around to push her off balance, but she was quick and darted under his paws. Disorientated, the tom scrambled away. Snowpaw gave herself a moment to breathe before noticing a Riverclan warrior advancing on Brightpond, a young warrior. Her white and ginger fur was already stained with blood and Snowpaw couldn't tell if it was her own or not. She ran at the warrior and butted them out of the way. Brightpond saw the diversion as an opportunity and helped Snowpaw to slash at the warrior before she ran away howling in pain.   
It seemed the rest of the Riverclan cats were beginning to retreat. Their leader, Twitchstar, snarled a loud command from outside the camp, and the warriors dispersed. Tallbranch, the Windclan deputy, heaved himself to the opening of the camp and hissed in anger. "Starclan will judge you harshly for this!" His fur bristled and the older cat watched until the last of the warriors had disappeared over the horizon. The clan was beginning to overcome the shock of the attack, licking their wounds and letting the medicine cat, Deerspot, heal them as quickly as she could. Snowpaw sniffed at her own injuries and thanked Starclan she only had a few patches of missing fur. Before she could be truly relieved, a heartbroken wail sounded from the other side of the clearing. "Goldtail!" Birchpaw's yowl of sadness sent a stab of ice through Snowpaw's heart. The brown apprentice and his three sisters were curled up at the body of their mother. Her throat was torn open and blood was gushing out, staining the grass beneath her. Her eyes were glassy and dull. She was dead. Another sobbed name was whimpered nearby and Snowpaw turned to see one of the elders, Doestep, laying still. So many deaths had been caused by this unprovoked attack, was Starclan truly with them if they had allowed such a slaughter? Snowpaw's ears pricked towards the sound of more murmuring and she saw another still body. She shook her head, unable to overcome the grief of another death in her clan, and was ready to turn and run to her father; to hide in his fur and pretend she was a kit again.   
Before she could move, the body twitched and began to move again. A wheezed breath sounded from it, and Snowpaw recognised it as her leader, Beechstar. She must have lost a life. The young apprentice got to her paws and found herself walking towards Brownfur, who was being treated by Deerspot. She nuzzled her muzzle into his chest fur, and a sad purr rose in his throat as he comforted his kit. "Why did Starclan allow this to happen?" Snowpaw murmured. "It must have simply been their time, my kit." He sighed. "As for Riverclan, I don't know. But there must have been a reason. Surely.." Snowpaw didn't feel convinced, but the scent of her father was enough to help to calm her down. "Come now, we must prepare for the vigils." He licked between Snowpaw's ears to comfort her, and stayed by her side as they walked away.


	5. A Muddy Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrential rain hits the clans hard, and takes a warrior with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I was tempted to name this chapter 'Slip n Slide' but I probably would've been murdered for it.

Riverclan’s devastating surprise attack on the Windclan camp had not hindered the clan one bit. Heavy rain had pelted the territories and Riverclan’s leader, Twitchstar, had spoken of flooding at recent gatherings; earning a mutter of “Starclan judges them for what they did” from a couple of bitter Windclan cats. Lilypaw, Deerspot’s new medicine cat apprentice, was learning swiftly - as was her sister, Silverpaw, who had recently joined the warrior apprentice den. It was getting rather crowded now with 7 cats somehow squeezing into the dip sheltered by branches and an overhanging bush. Many of the older apprentices, including Snowpaw, were eager to move out and finally earn their warrior name. After stretching outside of the den and shaking the droplets of rain from her whiskers, the white and black cat trotted over to where her mentor was cleaning his damp fur.  
“Raintail, can we go out hunting today?” She queried, tilting her head to one side. “I know a hunting patrol left not long ago but I really want to practise my skills.” Raintail looked up at her and chuckled under his breath.  
“Ready as ever, hm? Even in this weather?”  
“The water will dry, but cats will always go hungry.” Snowpaw retorted with a grin. Rolling his eyes teasingly, the blue-gray tom stood and flicked his tail to motion her to follow. “Alright, lets go. We can head down to the river to see if the water is getting too high on our land as well, and check if it’s too dangerous to go near. There might be prey that direction too.” As he spoke, Snowpaw listened intently and nodded. She could already hear the faint rushing of water paired with the pattering of rain in her ears as they padded closer to the river. The ground was wet and muddy under their paws and Snowpaw struggled making it down the hills without slipping and digging her claws in. Once the two had arrived at the river, it was already obvious that there was a problem. The bank had burst and water lapped at their paws where they would usually still be a number of tail-lengths away from the edge. Snowpaw scented the air for any sign of prey, but couldn’t catch anything.   
Scents had been washed away by the rain, but she wasn’t going to give up so easily.  
“There’s probably some prey near the bushes upwind, perhaps we should go there.” She offered her idea to Raintail, who nodded. “That’s a good idea. Let’s stay close to the water for now, so we can see how much it’s flooded further along.” The two padded beside the water; Snowpaw kept her distance from the dark, roaring river. Raintail suddenly paused, pricking his ears towards the water. Digging his claws into the ground, his expression turned worried. “The ground here is less steady, be c-“ He had barely finished his words before he stumbled back, the mud beneath his paws giving out. They had walked too close to the bank and it was collapsing under them. Snowpaw yowled and scrambled back onto secure ground, watching helplessly as Raintail disappeared over the edge. She screamed for her mentor, pushing through her terror and racing along the uneven bank to try and spot him in the water. She saw no blue-gray fur surface, nor heard any cries for help. Desperately, the apprentice called out again, taking a few steps backwards and bunching her haunches to prepare to jump in and help him.   
Before she jumped, teeth fastened into her scruff and she was pulled away from the edge. She had been so panicked and in shock that she hadn’t heard the hunting patrol making their way to them. The familiar muffled voice of Tallbranch sounded in her ears, as well as mumblings and worried meows of the other cats on patrol.  
“What in Starclan are you doing?” Tallbranch asked urgently. Snowpaw struggled against him, stammering a response.  
“The b-bank collapsed a-and Raintail fell in! I c-can’t find him, I don’t know i-if he’s okay!” The other cats on patrol immediately sprang into action, scanning the water’s surface and racing downstream. Snowpaw writhed free of Tallbranch’s grasp and followed them. It must have only been minutes but it felt like moons when a pained yowl alerted the rest of the patrol. Darknose was dragging a blue-grey form out of the river. It was limp and not moving. Snowpaw’s voice got caught in her throat and she leapt forwards, burying her nose into her mentor’s cold fur. “We need to get him back to Deerspot! She can help him!” To her dismay, the other warriors looked as sad and distraught as she did. “Right..?” Brightpond, a young warrior, padded towards Snowpaw and rested her muzzle on her head. “He hunts with Starclan now. There’s nothing more we can do for him except take his body back to camp and grieve him there.” Snowpaw didn’t want to believe it, but she was so frozen in shock and sadness that all she could do was nod and follow along. The vigil that followed was like someone was clawing her insides. Tallbranch had told Beechstar, who called a clan meeting and told the sad news. Raintail’s body was led in a sheltered part of camp, flowers and herbs tucked into his fur and cats surrounding him as they grieved. Snowpaw didn’t leave his side once. She had been fed a poppy seed by Deerspot to treat her shock and the drowsiness was dragging at her as the daylight quickly faded. As her senses began to give in to the temptation of sleep, an orange and white cat crept into Snowpaw’s vision. Dawnwhisker twitched her tail and narrowed her eyes at her kit before walking away, out of camp.


	6. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of her mentor drags at Snowpaw's conscience, so Birchpaw decides to plan a surprise to help her feel happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, six chapters in and we're at our first wholesome part! Birchpaw is a literal blessing and I love him.

It had been nearly a moon since Raintail’s death; the clan mourned him but didn’t let it hold them down. They continued with their lives, hunting as much as they could to combat the heavy rain. Beechstar had implemented a rule that no cat was to go to the river unless on a patrol until the rain stopped. Luckily, that happened a week later. Snowpaw had continued her training and the senior warrior Stonestep had taken over Raintail’s position as her mentor. He was sympathetic, but put her through her paces and pushed her limits. She was clearly improving and almost ready to become a warrior, but her mood was low and her tail was almost always dragging on the floor. The death of Raintail had hit her harder than any cat expected, but despite that she kept going with her training. Beechstar always watched the young cat carefully and Stonestep did what he could to motivate her. Some days it worked, but some days it didn’t. Birchpaw saw that she wasn’t feeling well and began to think to himself. A number of days later, he bumped into her by the fresh kill pile.  
“Snowpaw! Do you want to go on a walk?” His eyes gleamed excitedly as he spoke.  
“I can’t, I have to join a hunting patrol later.” She muttered a response, picking up a mouse. “But we can eat together if you like.”  
“Great! Yeah! Let’s go and eat a little way out of camp though, okay?” Birchpaw pressed. Snowpaw rolled her eyes with a small smile and nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.” Birchpaw beamed and picked up a vole, practically racing out of camp with Snowpaw following behind.   
“Remember when we were kits and snuck out at night? That was a mess.” Birchpaw hummed, voice muffled by the prey. He had led Snowpaw into a small woodland area of Windclan territory.  
“How could I forget? Dawnwhisker scared us so bad when she dragged us back to camp.” Snowpaw responded.  
“Yeah, and that time we- here we are!” The brown tom interrupted himself as the two approached a clearing. Snowpaw stood stunned while Birchpaw tugged back a leafy branch and revealed a little hideaway he had set up. There was moss and feathers on the ground surrounded a low-hanging tree which had bloomed beautiful flowers. More clusters of flowers were dotted around the clearing, and Birchpaw nudged Snowpaw inside. “I thought a quiet getaway from camp would help you feel better.” He smiled. The white and black she-cat chuckled and padded inside. She placed her mouse on a patch of leaves and sat down. “Birchpaw, this is amazing! How did you find it?”  
The apprentice sheepishly smiled as he walked to join her. “I ran into the tree when chasing a squirrel. I almost had it!” Birchpaw looked around at the patches of flowers and picked up a sky blue one. He stood and tucked it beside one of Snowpaw’s ears and smiled. “It matches your eyes!” She looked up and grinned, nodding in agreement.  
The two cats sat together, eating their prey and sharing funny stories. Quiet laughter and gentle jokes echoed through the isolated clearing. After a while, Snowpaw and Birchpaw returned to camp so they wouldn’t miss out on their duties for the day. As Snowpaw walked towards the hunting patrol, there was a notable spring in her step again


	7. A Tense Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a full moon and the clans come together for the Gathering. Not everyone is pleased to see the other clans there, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cats! My friend, Helen, co-wrote this chapter with me on Discord! She owns the characters from Shadowclan, while I have the rest of the clans! Follow her on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/sprigsofhoneylavender/

Pawsteps thudded along the shoreline towards the island for the Gathering. Moonlight reflected off the water at the edge of the lake, turning the pelts of the passing cats silver. Snowpaw paused in her tracks as Beechstar lifted her tail for the patrol to halt. Dipping her head to the approaching Thunderclan cats, she quickly observed to see if they were staying within the neutral 3 tail-lengths of the water before allowing them to pass with a friendly twitch of her ear. Ravenpaw brushed against Snowpaw and playfully nudged her. "I wonder how the other clans are doing. This green-leaf has been so hot, especially after all the rain not so long ago." He commented as the patrol resumed walking.  
Snowpaw replied with a nod, ears straining to take in the sounds of gossip from the island as they approached. Thunderclan had just finished crossing the log over the water to the land when Silverpaw darted forwards to cross next. The young apprentice's paws slipped on the damp tree bark and nearly fell into the dark waves below - until Amberleaf caught her by her scruff and hoisted her back up. With a stern but gentle word, she continued with the apprentice ahead of her. The rest of Windclan crossed, and Beechstar took her place in the branches of the tree while the other cats bustled around to meet with the other clan cats. Willowstar of Shadowclan greeted Beechstar with a slight incline of her head from her own branch, standing tall. Among the roots of the tree, Ripplewing, Shadowclan’s deputy, was attempting to start light conversation with the other deputies, while Ashwhisker, one of Shadowclan's medicine cats, sat with an expression that showed he wasn't open to pointless chatter. Their other medicine cat, Wrenfeather, seemed a lot more chipper, slinking behind her mentor to seek out the other medicine cats. The rest of Shadowclan operated similarly, either polite or keeping to themselves. Two apprentices excitedly pointed out the other clans, discussing between themselves how they should approach the new cats whilst earning both annoyed and amused glances from the surrounding warriors. Tallbranch, the Windclan deputy, trotted over to the base of the tree to greet the other clan deputies. Mudcreak of Riverclan glared at him through slitted eyes while the older cat’s neck fur bristled. Clearly, neither deputy had forgotten the battle only two moons prior. Windclan cats greeted Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats, but noticeably avoided Riverclan. Only the apprentices bounded over to a large group of young cats from all the clans, boasting their new skills. Snowpaw was about to wander over to join them when a loud cough from the tree caught her attention. Sparrowstar of Thunderclan cleared his throat and curled his tail around the tree branch.  
“Now that every clan is here, we shall begin.” He rasped. Snowpaw had seen the leader before and heard plenty of tales about him; he was one of the oldest clan cats and had been leader for as long as anyone could remember.  
“Prey has been running well, despite the heat. We have a new warrior, Cottonnose!” Murmurs of congratulations echoed through the crowd for the deaf she-cat, who lifted her head proudly. Twitchstar flicked his ear and began to speak when Sparrowstar had finished.  
“Riverclan is doing spectacularly this green-leaf. Our warriors are as strong as ever and we have made some new apprentices.” The confidence in his voice and sharp tone caused many Windclan warriors to roll their eyes, and Elmsong, an elder, scoffed. Beechstar also looked noticeably irritated, her tail tip twitching and claws digging into the tree bark as she silently watched. Willowstar's ear twitched, eyes scanning the other leaders in interest. Her grudge against the Riverclan leader was far from unknown, and she stared at him for a few moments longer as he spoke, before averting her gaze. Twitchstar's arrogance, as annoying as it is, was expected, though she was quick to speak afterwards to avoid Windclan dwelling on his statements. "Prey has been plentiful, and a new litter has been born to Whitefang and Mousestep." She curled her tail around herself, dipping her head slightly. "Unfortunately, Snaketail has joined Starclan. It was her time." She raised her head, eyes sweeping over the gathered cats before her gaze landed on Beechstar. She brushed her tail over the branch, nodding briefly to conclude. Snowpaw briefly looked up at the full moon. Wisps of cloud surrounded it; Starclan was not angry with the hostility in the clearing. Sighing softly in relief, she turned her attention back to the leaders. Beechstar stood, looking away from Twitchstar and giving Willowstar a grateful glance.  
“Prey is running well. Our apprentices are working hard and we can expect some new, strong warriors when we next speak.” She addressed the crowd, who blinked approvingly.  
“If there is nothing left to report, I call this Gathering over.” She finished, twitching her ear. The cats below began sharing tongues and gossiping comfortably amongst themselves. Twitchstar leaped down from the tree and called Riverclan to leave, not allowing them to speak with the other clans. With a hiss towards Tallbranch, Mudcreak trotted off by his leader’s side with their warriors and apprentices following; though Specklepool stayed.  
Snowpaw stretched and gazed over at the gathering of apprentices, before padding over to sit beside her brother.


	8. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpaw and her brother finally receive their warrior names! But on the night of their vigil, they grow even more suspicious of their mother’s actions.

“So, how did it go?” Snowpaw‘s ears pricked up at the voice. Birchleap bounded towards her from the warriors den; he and his siblings had become warriors last moon. Mumbling around the rabbit in her jaws, Snowpaw grinned. “It went great! I just hope I managed to pass.” That morning, her mentor, Stonestep, had told her that she would be taking her warrior assessment.  
“I think you’re ready for it. You’ve grown a lot and learned so much. Raintail would be very proud.” Remembering those words, Snowpaw had hunted and stalked prey until it felt like her paws would fall off. She had made an impressive number of catches, thanks to the good weather, and nervously anticipated what would happen next. Her brother, Ravenpaw, had taken his assessment a few days prior and only received an amused wink from his mentor when he returned to camp.  
Snowpaw was snapped out of her thoughts by Beechstar’s yowl from the top of High Rock. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the clearing.” Snowpaw’s claws tingled in anticipation as she and her brother stepped forwards. This was it! An excited murmur rippled through the crowd.  
Brownfur sat nearby, eyes shining proudly. Snowpaw could feel her mother’s sharp gaze piercing her from the other side of camp, but she ignored it.  
“These two apprentices have trained well to learn the ways of becoming true Windclan warriors. I ask our warrior ancestors to look upon them. Snowpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan until your last breath?” Beechstar spoke, her green eyes resting on the two siblings. The ginger tom nodded, his tail tip quivering. Snowpaw nodded eagerly.  
“Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, you will be known as Ravenflame. Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowclaw. You will sit vigil tonight in silence, as tradition.” The leader announced. The crowd cheered and called their names as the newly named warriors stood proudly. “Ravenflame! Snowclaw!” Birchleap and Brownfur’s meows rang above them all as they approached to congratulate the cats. Snowclaw and Ravenflame were pulled into a warm embrace by Brownfur, their father’s tail curling around them both. “My two little kits, all grown up. I’m so proud of you both.” He purred strongly. Snowclaw licked his shoulder with a purr, and turned to Birchleap. He butted her head with his own and brushed against her pelt. “Congratulations.” He beamed.  
That night, Ravenflame and Snowclaw were positioned at the entrance to the camp, sitting vigil in complete silence. They weren’t allowed to speak, but occasionally flashed excited and pleased glances at each other. The night was long, a cool breeze ruffling their fur. Snowclaw was close to dozing off when approaching pawsteps roused her. Dawnwhisker stalked past them, eyeing her children with an unreadable gaze. She paused, flicking her tail, before continuing on her walk. Snowclaw held back the urge to question her mother about where she was going and what she was doing, but a strange sense of unease held her back. Narrowing her eyes, Snowclaw watched Dawnwhisker until she was nothing more than a ginger speck on the horizon. Something wasn’t right.


	9. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowclaw’s worried thoughts about Dawnwhisker are interrupted by a new concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand now shit begins to hit the fan >:3c

In the following moons, Snowclaw was unable to shake the confusion and concern from her gut after what she had seen during her vigil. Dawnwhisker had returned just after sunrise and Snowclaw thought she could scent the smell of an outsider on her pelt. Though, she didn’t have long to dwell on it when Beechstar walked over to end the vigil. Since then, Snowclaw had focused on providing for the clan and taking her duties as a warrior very seriously. Brushing past a patch of heather with a large rabbit in her jaws, Snowclaw entered the camp with the rest of the evening hunting patrol she had been assigned to.  
“Great catch!” Blueflower purred, bounding over. With a blink of gratitude, Snowclaw set it down.  
“Would you like to share? There’s plenty.” She smiled, settling down in the clearing beside the blue-grey warrior. Before Blueflower could thank her, more pawsteps approached.  
“There’s the leader-in-training!” Leopardcoat mewed in a teasing tone, sitting beside the two with a mouse. Snowclaw’s confused expression must have been obvious as Blueflower lightly shoved her sister.  
“We were joking around earlier that you probably had your eye on the role of deputy.”  
Snowclaw’s ears turned hot. She had to admit, serving her clan as a warrior had been wonderful and fulfilling, but she was ambitious and often found herself gazing at the top of High Rock imagining what it would be like if she were up there, leading Windclan for seasons and seasons.  
“I mean, Tallbranch has been deputy for moons! He’s served the clan for seasons, he might be retiring to the elder’s den soon.” Leopardcoat murmured. Snowclaw curled her tail around her paws and took a bite of the rabbit.  
“That’s true, but there’s plenty of more experienced warriors that Beechstar could choose.” She suggested. Blueflower hummed in agreement.  
“You’re still a worthy candidate.” Her words put Snowclaw at ease. If her clanmates supported her, surely she was working hard enough.  
Suddenly, a loud gasp rang through the clearing and the three she-cats whipped their head around to find the source. Lilypaw, Windclan’s medicine cat apprentice, was trembling, her claws digging into the earth as her wide blue eyes stared at something no other cat was able to see. Deerspot hurried to her side, brushing her tail over her apprentice’s side. The tense moment eventually passed and Lilypaw shook her head, dazed.  
“What was it? What did you see?” Deerspot asked, her tone gentle though her tail twitched anxiously. Lilypaw lifted her gaze and spoke.  
“I was in camp and the sun was blinding me, even from behind the trees and rocks. I heard yowling and the sounds of battle ringing all around me. I heard something else; it was faint, but I heard it clearly in my head.” The young apprentice steadied herself; and stared directly at Snowclaw.  
“When the morning breaks, the kin will fall. The evil light will be extinguished, but with a cold cost.”  
Snowclaw felt the fur on her spine begin to rise. The ominousness of that sentence alone made her momentarily forget any suspicious activity that Dawnwhisker was doing. Lilypaw dragged her gaze from the warrior and picked up the herbs she had dropped during her vision and shakily followed Deerspot back into the medicine cat den. Blueflower ran her tail down Snowclaw’s back to soothe her, bringing her attention back to the conversation.  
“I hope Lilypaw is okay, that vision sounded pretty intense.”  
“Creepy too, I wonder what she means by a cold cost? Leaf-bare is soon, does she mean that?” Leopardcoat shuddered.  
“I hope not, I can barely remember last leaf-bare, but we had greencough in the camp and Beechstar lost a life.” Snowclaw theorised, flattening her ears as she reminisced on the sickness that took one of her brothers. Blueflower and Leopardcoat continued the conversation and eventually moved onto a new topic, but Snowclaw couldn’t shake the intense stare from Lilypaw.  
“When the morning breaks, the kin will fall. The evil light will be extinguished, but with a cold cost.”


	10. A Sudden Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxes somehow find their way into the Windclan camp, and the warriors find themselves at a disadvantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this counts as a gore warning? But there’s some Nasty stuff in this chapter bois

Frostbitten leaves crunched beneath many sets of paws as Windclan’s sundown patrol walked back to camp. Snowclaw shivered against the freezing breeze that swept past the cats. Her pads ached with cold and she longed to collapse into her feathery nest and sleep. Two hunting patrols were still out and the medicine cats were collecting herbs, leaving the elders, some senior warriors, and an apprentice in camp. Their campmates gave the returning patrol a warm welcome and started to retreat to their dens for the night. Snowclaw stretched and began to head into the warriors den, wondering whether she should stay up to welcome Birchleap and Ravenflame back from their patrol. Her thoughts didn’t last long, however, as a foul stench drifted past her nose. Before she could speak, a loud snarl sounded from the entrance of the camp. Two- no, three foxes leaped into the clearing, beady amber eyes slitted and looking around. Tallbranch yowled to break the confused, shocked silence and the camp sprung into action. Elders were ushered into their den and the warriors furiously leapt into battle to protect their clan.  
“How did they get here?” “Foxes? We’ve not scented any for moons!” “Why would they approach the camp?” Caterwauls of anger split the air as the foxes yapped and whirled round to snap their jaws on any cat they could reach. Darknose swiftly darted past the largest fox, raking his claws over their forelegs. Pebbletail hissed as she faced off against another, distracting it while Russetfall sprung off a rock onto its back and dug his claws in through its thick fur. Amberleaf and Snowclaw fought side-by-side confusing the third fox by running past either side of it and attacking. It whined and yelped, unsure of which cat to attack and not wanting to leave a blind spot. Across the clearing, Tallbranch called for Silverpaw and ordered her to run and find the two hunting patrols and the medicine cats. There weren’t enough cats in the camp to successfully drive off the foxes, and the warriors knew; all they could do was to keep attacking and hope the patrols got here in time. Snowclaw slashed her claws across the fox’s flank and it hissed in pain. Flashing a quick glance at Amberleaf, she felt like the foxes might give up sooner than expected. Suddenly, it’s head whipped around and it’s jaws locked on one of Amberleaf’s hind legs as she ran around it. She yowled and cried out for help. The fox’s teeth sunk into her leg and Snowclaw could hear the cracking of bones. Ignoring the churning in her stomach, she let out a hiss of fury and leapt at the fox’s snout. Digging her hind claws in, she bit and tore at its ears and dragged her claws down it’s eyes and face. Blood spattered her white fur, but she didn’t care. Finally, the fox gave up and shook her off, opening its crimson-coated jaws and releasing Amberleaf. The ginger and white warrior landed with a dull thud on the grass. Snowclaw felt numb as she got to her paws. She could barely hear the hunting patrols returning and successfully driving off the foxes. Deerspot brushed past her with herbs in her mouth, Lilypaw close behind. They were heading for Amberleaf. Her face was twisted with pain and her claws dug into the cold grass beneath her. Her hind leg was a mangled, bloody mess, and most of it wasn’t even attached anymore. A thick pool of red collected beneath her and the bloody scratches and slices across her back and leg only added to it’s growth. Birchleap ran to her, pressing his head to her shoulder and turning her gaze to face him.  
“Snowclaw! It’s okay, the foxes are gone! Deerspot’s got Amberleaf, it’ll be okay.” He murmured to her, placing his paw on hers and comforting her. Snowclaw buried her face into his fur, the image of Amberleaf’s terrified face burned into her mind. She finally sheathed her claws and let Birchleap’s warmth soothe her. He moved his head back slightly to look at her, and shifted slightly to lap at a bleeding cut on her shoulder that, honestly, she hadn’t even noticed. Snowclaw was beginning to calm down when she spotted a flash of amber at the entrance to the camp. Hiding behind a rock, Dawnwhisker’s sharp blue eyes were unmistakably filled with annoyance and fury, before she turned tail and walked away.


	11. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowclaw makes a terrifying discovery, and finally uncovers the reason for Dawnwhisker's strange behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal! Have fun with this chapter folks >:D  
I'm aiming to upload a new chapter every Wednesday, so keep an eye out! As always, you can see the cover art along with the chapter at https://www.instagram.com/rose.writes.tales/ ^^

Darkness swirled around Snowclaw as her blue eyes darted from side to side. She could hear an ominous yowl echoing around her, and cold fear struck her veins. Scrambling to her paws, she ran, despite not knowing what was threatening her. A prickling feeling up her spine alerted her that she wasn’t alone. Before she could even process that thought, the ground cracked and shattered beneath her paws and she fell, yelling for help as black nothingness engulfed her.  
Snowclaw opened her eyes, panting heavily and feeling her fur bristling. It was just a dream; just a horrible nightmare. She dug her claws into the cold earth, grounding herself and looking around the warriors den. Birchleap was snoozing peacefully beside her, Brownfur was curled into a dark brown ball near the entrance, Stonestep was snoring loudly, Dawnwhisker’s nest was empty- wait, empty? Snowclaw glanced out of the den, watching snowflakes drift down from the night sky onto the already frost-dusted moor. Why was her mother outside camp at this time of night, and in this weather. Snowclaw frowned, suppressing a growl from her throat. Getting to her paws and taking a step into the cold outdoors, she pledged to herself to find what Dawnwhisker was doing, once and for all. She remembered when she did this as a kit with Birchleap. Dawnwhisker had been returning to camp and dragged them with her. But not this time. Snowclaw was no longer a kit, and would no longer allow Dawnwhisker to sneak off into the night. Nearing the exit of camp, the white warrior glanced around. She could spot Lilypaw sleeping beside Amberleaf, both she-cats keeping each other warm. Amberleaf had lost her leg in the fox attack at the beginning of leaf-bare, but had miraculously recovered and was learning to walk and fight again with only three legs. Feeling a warmth of confidence and pride in her clanmate, Snowclaw turned around and left the camp. She could tell after a few moments of walking that Dawnwhisker hadn’t been gone for long, as she could scent her through the snow. Snowclaw followed the trail of the she-cat into the woods at the edge of Windclan territory, eventually spotting her pawsteps. Snowclaw was momentarily glad that her white pelt kept her hidden against the frost and snow, but regretted that it was so cold out; she could barely feel her paws or ears. After what seemed like seasons of walking, Snowclaw picked up on a voice. No, multiple voices. She was close to the border of the lake territory. Past that point were just rogues and loners, sometimes twolegs and their dogs. Slipping behind a nearby bush, Snowclaw’s heart stopped as she spotted ginger fur. Dawnwhisker paced in front of about five rogues, talking to them harshly. Snowclaw flattened her ears in fear, but stayed still and listened to what was going on.  
“Have you been practising the fighting moves I showed you?” Dawnwhisker demanded.  
“Of course! We taught the others too. They’re learning quickly; even in this horrible weather.” A black furred tom responded.  
“We’re getting bored of learning and practising. When do we get to use these on actual cats?” A smaller calico tom asked, thumping his bushy tail on the ground impatiently. Dawnwhisker rounded on him, fury in her icy blue eyes.  
“You will fight when I order you to. Leaf-bare saps the energy from a cat, leaving us unable to attack a clan in its own camp. We must wait until the weather is warmer; perhaps newleaf.” The other rogues nodded obediently in agreement, casting unkindly glares at the young calico. Snowclaw dug her claws into the snow and suppressed a hiss of anger; but she knew her fears had come true. Her mother was sneaking away to meet other cats, but Snowclaw had no idea that she had been meeting with several rogues and training them and their group to fight the clans. Dawnwhisker spoke for a few more minutes with the rogues, before dismissing them with a flick of her tail.  
“We will meet here again soon to discuss a proper plan. And then, we will attack.” The rogues lifted their tails, eyes glittering with determination and hatred. “Down with the clans!” A tabby she-cat snarled, before turning away and leading the rogues into the distance. Dawnwhisker took a moment to watch them, before walking in Snowclaw’s direction, presumably back towards camp. Snowclaw held her breath and didn’t move a muscle as her mother walked past. She was sure she saw Dawnwhisker hesitate near the bush, but she continued to walk away, over the moor. Snowclaw let herself collapse onto the snow after the danger had passed, limbs shaking from cold and terror. Dawnwhisker was plotting to destroy the clans, and she had a whole army behind her.


	12. Uncovered Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Snowclaw keeps an eye on Dawnwhisker, Birchleap and his siblings discover a part of their lost family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you can see the cover art for this chapter at @roserocks.art on Instagram!

Snowclaw eyed Dawnwhisker from across the camp, the fur on her pale shoulders bristling. She was hidden by the shadow of the High Rock as the sun slowly began to set. Beechstar had begun to gather her cats together to go to the Gathering and despite being happy to have been chosen, Snowclaw was still on edge after her discovery about her mother. Fur brushed her side and she flinched, only relaxing when she noticed it was Birchleap.  
“Are you alright? You’ve been more jumpy than a hare for the last few days.” His green eyes showed concern, and Snowclaw sighed.  
“Everything’s fine. I’m just.. worried- about how prey is scarce this leaf-bare.” She quickly made an excuse and forced a smile. The brown tom squinted suspiciously at her, but shrugged it off.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll let you take your time. Either way, we’re leaving now.” He padded away and the white warrior followed.  
The full moon, bright and large, hung in the sky above the Windclan patrol as they walked through the snow towards the island. Snowclaw’s thoughts had been drifting back to what she saw of Dawnwhisker and her rogues; so much so that she didn’t even notice Birchleap staring at her. Her ear tips felt hot as she realised he had asked her a question.  
“I’m sorry, Birchleap. Could you repeat it?” She flashed him a guilty look. Shaking his head with a forgiving chuckle, he continued to speak.  
“Yesterday, when me and Seedpelt were on patrol at the Riverclan border, Stormhawk asked us to meet him at the Gathering tonight behind the leaders’ tree. He also specified we had to bring our siblings.” Snowclaw tipped her head to one side. She recognised the Riverclan warrior’s name; he was a dark brown tom, headstrong and confident but fierce when defending his borders.  
“What does he want with you and your littermates?” She inquired.  
“I’m not sure,” Birchleap frowned, looking over at the lake, stars reflecting in its surface. “But it sounds suspicious.”  
When the patrol reached the island, Snowclaw noticed that the other clan cats were struggling for prey just as much as Windclan was. Sparrowstar’s usual plumpness was thinner and he looked more exhausted and old than usual. Specklepool, a Riverclan medicine cat, curled her tail to hide her rib-lined pelt. Many other warriors looked hungry and cold too. Twitchstar even seemed skinny and less confident too. Silversky sat beside Snowclaw and scoffed. “I bet he still says that prey is running well.” She murmured, flattening her dark grey ears.  
As soon as all the leaders had taken their places on the tree, Twitchstar stood to speak. However, Snowclaw wasn’t listening. Her eyes were drawn to Dawnwhisker, who was sat alone. Her claw’s were dug into the snowy earth, and her eyes were narrowed, watching the leaders with an air of distaste and hatred.  
The meeting went smoothly and as expected. Cats huddled together for warmth as they shared tongues, and Birchleap led his siblings behind the large tree to meet the Riverclan warrior. Snowclaw promised him that she would wait for them once they were done, just in case anything were to happen. It wasn’t long before she heard a hiss, leaping to her paws to prepare for a fight. But none came. Seedpelt stalked away from the meeting with bristling fur, followed quickly by Leopardcoat. Blueflower darted after them, pleading with them to calm down. Birchleap was last, casting a glance back at Stormhawk with an emotion Snowclaw couldn’t read, before walking over to meet her.  
“It’s time to leave.” He muttered. It was clear he didn’t want to stay on the island any longer. Snowclaw swallowed nervously and trotted along beside him. She looked around at Stormhawk as he watched them leave with a sadness in his eyes that she couldn’t understand the reason for, before he padded towards the Riverclan border.  
Days passed after the Gathering had ended and Birchleap’s litter were acting strange. Leopardcoat and Seedpelt refused to patrol near Riverclan territory, and Blueflower stayed by Sharpsky’s side more than usual. Birchleap’s usual happiness was dampened down and Snowclaw’s heart ached for him. Finally, she caught him alone on a hunting patrol and slowed to walk beside him.  
“Are you alright? What did Stormhawk say-“  
“Nothing! He said nothing, alright?” Birchleap snapped, cutting her off. Snowclaw’s expression must have been shocked, because his green eyes softened and he stopped walking. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted like that. Not at you. It’s not your fault.”  
“What isn’t my fault?” Snowclaw asked quietly. “Whatever it is, I’ll do whatever I can to help. You‘re always there for me, what makes you think I wouldn’t do the same for you?” She smiled. Birchleap purred gently and sat down. “If I tell you, you can’t tell any cat. Ever. And you have to tell me what’s been bothering you too. Don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation without feeling better too, okay?” He grinned, a light-hearted sparkle in his eye. Snowclaw nodded, sitting down too.  
“Stormhawk is our father. He and Goldtail were secretly mates. The plan was for Goldtail and him to tell us when we were old enough, but when she died when me and my littermates were apprentices, he backed out and got scared. He felt the time was right now. We didn’t exactly react well.” He scuffed his paws on the ground. Snowclaw wasn’t sure how to respond for a moment. She was stunned. “So you’re.. half-Riverclan?”  
“Yes. And I don’t want anyone to know. At least, not yet.” He responded  
“What do your littermates think of it?” She asked. Birchleap snorted.  
“Seedpelt and Leopardcoat hate Stormhawk. They despise him for being our father and wish he had never told them. Blueflower seems a lot calmer, but troubled too. I can only hope that we can all come to terms with it and forgive him. I want to, at least, just not right now. I need time to process it all.”  
Snowclaw nodded, twining her tail with his in a silent show of support. He looked up gratefully at her.  
“Well, what’s been bothering you, then?” He asked softly. Snowclaw hesitated, slowly and quietly telling Birchleap about how she had followed Dawnwhisker. Eventually, the truth fell out and she told him what she had seen through gritted teeth and bristling fur. When she had finished, Birchleap was staring at her with wide, horrified eyes.  
“Dawnwhisker is trying to bring down the clans..? But why?” His voice was a quiet meow and his tail tip trembled.  
“I don’t know. But I won’t let her. I won’t let her harm you, Brownfur, or our clanmates.”  
“How are you going to do that? She sounds like she has a huge band of rogues behind her!” Birchleap panicked in a hushed tone. Snowclaw placed her paw on his and looked into his eyes.  
“I don’t know, but I swear on my life, I won’t let her destroy our clans.”


	13. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawnwhisker’s plot is revealed to the clans, and her punishment is given.

“So, what’s the plan?”  
“Plan?” Snowclaw looked up from where she was crouched, the body of the rabbit she just caught beneath her paws. Birchleap sat down beside a patch of melting snow and curled his tail around his paws.  
“For Dawnwhisker. We can’t let her get away with this.” He responded, green eyes glittering with concern. Snowclaw sheathed her claws and stood up.  
“I don’t know. I can’t just go up to Beechstar and say, ‘hey, Dawnwhisker is plotting to kill us all and has been training rogues for however many seasons!’. We need proof, and I don’t know how to get it.” She frowned, gaze focused intensely on the ground. A few moments of silence passed before Birchleap spoke.  
“How about we just get her to see the meeting herself? You got there and back without a problem, after all. If we can convince Beechstar to go with you and follow her, you can show her exactly what’s going on.” He suggested with a grin. Snowclaw’s heart lifted, before sinking again.  
“That could work, but there’s no way Beechstar would believe us enough to agree to trek across Windclan territory in the middle of the night.” She sighed. Birchleap stared at her.  
“You’re one of the most honest and hard-working warriors in the clan! Lilypaw even thinks you’re special. I have no doubts that Beechstar has noticed Dawnwhisker’s strange behaviour before. She might just be suspicious enough to go with you.” Snowclaw’s ears pricked up. Her gaze met Birchleap’s and she grew more confident in her judgement from his support.  
“Alright. Let’s go and speak to her.” Picking up the rabbit, the two cats returned swiftly to camp. With perfect timing, Beechstar was returning from a patrol when they padded into the clearing.  
“Beechstar! May I have a word with you?” Snowclaw called, trotting over. The Windclan leader tipped her head to one side, walking forwards to meet the warrior. “Of course, what is it about?” Snowclaw swallowed nervously. “I’d rather talk about it.. alone.” Beechstar frowned softly, then padded in the direction of her den and indicated Snowclaw to follow with a flick of her tail. Once in the shelter of the leader’s den at the base of High Rock, Beechstar sat down.  
“Go on.” She prompted. Snowclaw took a deep breath and told her everything she had seen and heard from Dawnwhisker. When she was finished proposing her idea, a long silence passed between them. She felt her white fur prickling with anxiety and her paw pads tingling. Finally, Beechstar responded.  
“Alright. I’ll go with you.” Snowclaw couldn’t believe her ears and looked up to see her leader’s concerned gaze.  
“Dawnwhisker’s behaviour has been odd for as long as I’ve known her. I know what she was like long before you and Ravenflame were born, and nothing has changed since then. I’ve had my suspicions, but never a chance to confirm them.” Beechstar’s worry was replaced with determination. “I’ll go with you. Tallbranch can guard the camp and I’ll post a senior warrior at the entrance. I trust you, Snowclaw.”  
The white warrior felt a weight leave her shoulders and she puffed out her chest. “I won’t let you down. I’ll wake you when Dawnwhisker leaves.” Before she left the den, she turned and nodded respectfully to her leader. “Thank you.”  
That night, the moon hung low and bright over Windclan territory. Snowclaw couldn’t sleep, watching and waiting for Dawnwhisker to get up and leave. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when the ginger warrior rose from her nest and silently padded out of the camp. After a few moments had passed, Snowclaw left the warriors den and nosed her way into Beechstar’s den. She found the leader already awake and alert, giving a silent nod to leave. The two cats departed the camp and Snowclaw offered to lead the way. Beechstar let her, and walked close by as the two followed Dawnwhisker’s scent trail. The melting snow made it easier than the first time Snowclaw had gone, and they soon found themselves at the edge of the territory. Snowclaw nodded towards a bush and the two she-cats crouched inside it. Almost on cue, Dawnwhisker padded from the shadows as a number of dark shapes approached the border. As discussions of battle training and the recruitment of more rogues went on, Snowclaw felt Beechstar tense and bristle beside her. Her green gaze was betrayed and angry, but she stayed silent. The sky was slowly growing brighter and the moon had almost set by the time Dawnwhisker parted ways from her rogues. She broke into a sprint towards camp while her cats slunk back into the shadows. Snowclaw stepped out of the bush when she no longer scented cats, flattening her ears when Beechstar emerged.  
“How dare she plot behind our backs like that.” Beechstar was clearly doing her best to hold onto her rage, claws digging into the ground and tearing up grass as they walked back to camp. “I wonder how long she’s been doing this for. I should have followed her sooner, how can I have let my clan fall so close to danger?”  
“It’s not your fault.” Snowclaw caught up to her, frowning. “You said it yourself, you didn’t have to chance to investigate. None of this is your fault.”  
Beechstar turned towards her, expression stern. She nodded and looked back over the moor.  
“Dawnwhisker will be banished for this. We’ll warn the other clans at the next gathering, and ensure she stays off our land forever. I won’t allow her to cause you, nor any other clan cat any harm.” Snowclaw’s eyes widened and she slowly nodded. Her head spun and her steps felt shaky and uneven. Exhaustion gripped her and she finally realised just how much stress she had been under.  
“Cats of Windclan, gather beneath the High Rock. I have something I must do.” Beechstar’s furious yowl rang from the clearing. Many warriors looked around confused but sat down, fur bushed in concern. The elder’s gathered at the entrance to their den, and the medicine cats stopped their work to listen. Deerspot and Lilypaw had been alerted of the situation when Snowclaw and Beechstar returned to camp and they sat beside each other with worry in their eyes. Snowclaw sat beside Tallbranch at the base of High Rock. She froze when she spotted Dawnwhisker sitting alone at the back of the crowd.  
“I will not delay this meeting any further. There is a traitor amongst us!” Beechstar hissed as confused meows sounded from the crowd.  
“Dawnwhisker. Come to the front. Now.” Snowclaw had never heard her leader so furious before. Dawnwhisker’s blue gaze was cool as she stood and walked to the centre of the clearing. More murmurs arose and Beechstar continued.  
“Would you like to tell the clan what you have been doing, or shall I?” Dawnwhisker tipped her head to one side, anger slyly seeping into her expression and her ginger fur beginning to bristle. “I haven’t been doing anything.” She responded. Beechstar frowned. “Very well.” Lifting her head, she began the story.  
“You all have noticed that Dawnwhisker has a notoriously strange attitude. Working alone, abandoning her kits, threatening her ex-mate.” Snowclaw curled her tail tighter around her paws as she spotted Brownfur and Ravenflame flattening their ears and looking at her, confused.  
“But one of my warriors recently alerted me to what she has been doing when she is away from camp.” Dawnwhisker’s expression didn’t change as Beechstar detailed everything she had been told, and everything she had seen herself. She didn’t namedrop Snowclaw, but the white warrior could feel her mother’s icy blue gaze burning into her pelt.  
“Dawnwhisker, you have chosen the life of a rogue. You have endangered your clan and plotted against every cat in the lake territory. What do you have to say for yourself?” Beechstar finished. Dawnwhisker whipped her head around to glare at the shocked and hostile warriors in the crowd. There was no doubt that every Windclan cat was against her now.  
“I thought I had been followed last night, but I didn’t think my own leader would be that mouse-brained. I’ve been followed before though, haven’t I, Snowclaw?” The poison and hatred in her snarl made Snowclaw finally meet her harsh gaze. She felt her paws and tail trembling in fear, but she stood her ground and held her head high.  
“And you know I was justified in that decision.” She responded, hoping that her voice didn’t shake. Dawnwhisker unsheathed her claws and hissed. Her hackles rose as she stalked towards Snowclaw. Thrusting her muzzle at her daughter’s face, she spat.  
“You were never worth anything to me. You’re a useless piece of crowfood, and I wish you had died alongside your brother long ago.” She growled, but Snowclaw didn’t flinch. “I wish that the foxes I lead into camp had killed you, but instead they just crippled that pathetic lump of fur.” Dawnwhisker continued, eliciting a shocked gasp from Amberleaf and her clanmates. Dawnwhisker lashed her tail and kept her attention on Snowclaw. “You’re a coward, and that’s all you’ll ever be!” She raised a paw to slash at Snowclaw, but was dragged backwards before she could even touch a whisker. Brownfur fastened his teeth into her scruff and pulled her away. His green eyes held so much emotion; anger, betrayal, sadness.  
“Just go.” His voice was thick and he forced himself to hold Dawnwhisker’s gaze until she turned away.  
“Leave our territory. Now. If we catch you on Windclan land again, we won’t hesitate to attack. Don’t even think about going to another clan. You’re no longer welcome here.” Beechstar demanded. Dawnwhisker growled at her, turned, and stalked away. The crowd hissed and snarled at her, throwing insults and furious yowls at her. Once she had disappeared from camp, Snowclaw let herself collapse onto the ground as her legs finally gave way to her nervous shaking. Brownfur sat beside her, curling his tail around her and Ravenflame as if they were kits again. His gaze was unreadable as he looked in the direction Dawnwhisker had left in, but Snowclaw could sense the relief that flooded his pelt. Finally, Dawnwhisker’s clutch of harm and pain had gone, and they were free from fear.


	14. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loner and her kits arrive in the clans after 6 moons of unrest.

Nearly 6 moons had passed since Dawnwhisker’s exile, but the ginger she-cat had never been spotted or scented on Windclan territory since. It was almost as if she had disappeared into nothingness. The clans’ reaction at the next Gathering had been one of fury and shock when Beechstar warned them about her. Twitchstar almost seemed smug that Windclan had unknowingly raised a villain, but his concern for his own clan overpowered it. Snowclaw’s thoughts had been full of worry, and she spent extra time checking borders and joining patrols to ensure that her mother wasn’t lurking around. Her paranoia often got the better of her and the white warrior would sometimes find herself watching the entrance of camp until sunrise. Though, Birchleap helped to soothe her panic. He would curl up beside her at night, and join her on patrols during the day. He’d persuade her to take days off and when she agreed, the two would stay in camp, sharing tongues and spending time with their clanmates. The elders joked that perhaps there would be some new kits running around the nursery before long, but Snowclaw only shook her head with a chuckle. Kits sounded like a pawful, and she didn’t feel right thinking about a future family.  
However, not all was peaceful. Nightcreek had been found dead at the edge of clan territory, a foreign scent in her fur. Fear grew of Dawnwhisker and her rogues again, even after it had been 3 moons since she was exiled. But the troubles were not only in Windclan. Some Thunderclan warriors, tired of the calm friendship between the clans, stirred up rumours that Shadowclan was trespassing onto their territory and stealing prey. When Beechstar intervened at a Gathering to ask for proof, they turned on her instead. Even Sparrowstar seemed uncomfortable with her.. Both sides grew heated and the night after the Gathering was over, Thunderclan and Windclan met at the border to fight. Tallbranch, Windclan’s elderly deputy, had tried to split the battle apart, but got caught in the crossfire and was badly injured, dying a few days later from infection. Ashenshadow had also died in the battle, slipping on the riverbank and cracking open his head. A Thunderclan warrior died in the fight too, and many more injured. Beechstar and Sparrowstar were furious that their warriors had fought behind their backs and agreed to move on from the rumours for a time of grieving and peace. When Tallbranch had died, Beechstar named Sharpsky as the new deputy. Blueflower had nestled against the brown warrior when his name was called, and the elders began their amused mutterings about kits again.  
On a warm greenleaf’s day, Snowclaw sat down beside Ripplefang and Stonestep to share a rabbit and talk about the activities they had been doing that day. They were barely a few sentences in when Russetfall’s voice rang through the clearing. “Intruder!” He yowled, hackles rising as he faced towards the entrance. Pebbletail emerged, Oakleaf and Ravenflame by her side, as she shot the dark brown warrior a sharp look. “There’s no intruder. She’s just an outsider. Calm down.” Snowclaw’s tail tip twitched with interest and she looked round towards the patrol. The three warriors were flanking a skinny she-cat. Her grey fur clung to her ribs and her blue eyes glittered with exhaustion. In her mouth, she was carrying a brown tom-kit by his scruff, while a grey she-kit wobbled along by her paws. They all looked sick and half-starved, weak and helpless. Sharpsky fetched Beechstar and the two approached the loner and her kits.  
“What are you doing on Windclan territory?” Beechstar asked. Her voice was gentle, and it was clear that she meant no harm. The queen placed the tom-kit on the ground beside his sister. Snowclaw noticed with a jolt that most of his tail was missing; he had a fluffy stump instead.  
“My name is Lilac. The father of my kits abandoned me just after they were born and I cannot hunt. We got sick and I.. I don’t know what to do.” Her legs trembled and her voice was croaky. “ I heard there were cats living by the lake and I knew I had to bring my kits here if they were to have any chance of survival.” Most of the clan was gathered around to hear the loner speak at this point. Beechstar’s green eyes shone with sympathy and she nodded. “Of course. When you have kits, you’ll do anything to give them the best life. We’ll take you and your kits in. We can always use more warriors, and prey is plentiful this time of year.” Lilac smiled exhaustedly before suppressing a cough.  
“Thank you, thank you so much.” Leaning down, she nudged her kits forward. “This is Beaver, and the she-kit is Finch. Say thank you, you two.” She murmured. The two kits looked up at Beechstar and around at the curious clan cats. “You look so strong!” Finch gasped, eyes wide. “Will be become strong like you?” Beaver implored, getting to his paws and wagging his stumpy tail. Beechstar laughed softly and nodded.  
“I smell illness. Who’s there?” Deerspot stuck her head out of the medicine den and laid her eyes on the three newcomers, interrupting the conversation. “Why didn’t you tell me we had sick visitors?” Huffing, she pushed her way to the front of the crowd and began to usher Lilac and her kits towards her den. “Come with me, we’ll have you back to full health in no time.” Beechstar watched and nodded, looking around at her warriors. “Snowclaw, take a vole to the medicine den for Lilac. Dovenose, go with Lilypaw to fetch more herbs if she needs them.” She ordered. Snowclaw nodded and trotted over to the fresh kill pile. Picking up a juicy vole, she carried it towards the medicine den. Deerspot was already fixing up a poultice to treat the new cats, her old paws working quickly. Lilac was led in a nest lined with moss while Beaver and Finch climbed over her. “It stinks in here.” Beaver scrunched up his nose in distaste. Placing the vole down in front of them, Snowclaw watched as their eyes widened. “Wow! What’s that?” Finch tilted her head to one side, her mouth watering. “It’s vole. It’s tasty, try it.” Snowclaw tore some of the meat off it and pushed it towards the kits. “They can eat prey, I ran out of milk half a moon ago.” Lilac wheezed. Snowclaw was taken aback by the state of the queen. She looked even more sick than when she walked into camp. Now the warrior understood why Deerspot was working so fast. Snowclaw settled down beside the kits, helping them eat and encouraging them when they had to swallow their healing herbs. She pulled a large chunk of meat off the vole for Lilac, but the sick queen pushed it away. “I’m not hungry, feed the kits first.” Reluctantly, Snowclaw nodded. Her gaze drifted over to Beaver, whose stubby tail curled up against his hind paws. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did Beaver’s tail get like that?” She inquired curiously. Lilac coughed into her paw. “We had a run-in with a dog when we tried to go to the Twolegplace for help first. He’s proud of it though and says it’s his first battle scar.” Lilac chuckled and her eyes shone with gratefulness for Snowclaw’s help.  
“It’s my turn for a beaver ride, Beaverkit!” Finchkit’s voice rang through the clearing. It had been only a few days since the kits had arrived in the camp and their sickness had cleared up completely. They spent most of their time with the elders, listening to stories and play-fighting with each other. Blueflower offered to sleep with them in the nursery since Lilac was too sick to leave her nest in the medicine den. Snowclaw suspected she was going to be expecting her own kits soon, so it made sense for her to care for Lilac’s for now. Her thoughts were broken by Lilypaw calling for her. The medicine cat apprentice looked sad, the usual spring in her step nonexistent. “What’s wrong? Is it Lilac?” Snowclaw asked. Lilypaw nodded. “She wants to see her kits one last time. Bring Blueflower too.” Solemnly, Snowclaw nodded and joined the grey-blue warrior in collecting the kits from the elders’ den.  
“What does our mother want? Is she all better?” Finchkit asked, bounding along beside them. Snowclaw and Blueflower exchanged a sad glance. “Come, she wants to see you both.”  
Lilac died peacefully, though her kits tried to fight it. They wailed and nuzzled into her fur as she purred weakly and held them close. “Blueflower will look after you from now on. Snowclaw will perhaps even mentor one of you. I trust them, so you should too. I’ll be watching over you for your whole lives, I promise.” When the queen had become still, her body was laid in the centre of camp to be mourned before her burial amongst the honoured Windclan warriors of the past. Snowclaw felt deeply for the kits, but knew that they would grow up loved and strong with their new clanmates.


	15. Love At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Snowclaw and Birchleap receive their first apprentices, the responsibility of protecting another cat weighs down on Snowclaw, but Birchleap assures her that they will never be apart anymore.

“Beaverkit, you will now be known as Beaverpaw. Your mentor will be Snowclaw.” Beechstar’s voice rang through the Windclan camp. The sun was shining, and all cats were gathered beneath the High Rock. Finchkit and Beaverkit had reached 6 moons of age and were finally becoming apprentices. Snowclaw had kept her promise to Lilac and kept an eye on the kits. Birchleap had helped her too, as they soon became a pawful as they grew older. Blueflower had lovingly adopted and cared for them as her own and now, she sat beside Sharpsky, her belly large as she expected their first litter. Beechstar had promised Beaverkit to Snowclaw as her first apprentice, but she had only winked when the white warrior asked about Finchkit’s mentor.  
“Finchkit, you will now be known as Finchpaw. Your mentor will be Birchleap.” Snowclaw’s ears pricked up and she looked around, smiling to see the brown tom walking to stand beside her.  
“I know you will both make your mother proud, and you will become strong warriors of Windclan.” Beechstar continued. “I am confident in Snowclaw and Birchleap’s abilities as warriors, and I trust they will pass all they know onto you.” The crowd erupted into cheers, yowling the names of the two new apprentices to the skies. Lilyheart, now with her full medicine cat name, murmured a soft word of encouragement as she gazed upwards. Deerspot had sadly passed away from her old age only a moon prior, but she knew she was leaving Windclan in good paws.  
Beaverpaw’s stubby tail wagged as he bounded towards Snowclaw and reached up to touch noses with her. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait to learn everything! Elmsong says I’ll be one of the strongest warriors ever one day! Oh, and we get the apprentice den all to ourselves, Finchpaw!” The two young cats giggled, barely able to contain themselves. Birchleap brushed his pelt against Snowclaw’s with a gentle chuckle. “Alright, you two. Let’s not delay. Shall we take them on a tour of our territory?” He turned to Snowclaw, who responded with a nod. “That’s what we did on my first day as an apprentice, if I recall.” She purred, watching as the newly named apprentices bounded out of camp ahead of them.  
As the group of cats left camp and headed towards Riverclan territory, Snowclaw could no longer ignore the growing fear in her gut. It weighed her down like a rock and she caught herself before she could stumble over a patch of heather. She had so many responsibilities now, and so many cats she had to protect. Lilyheart’s prophecy from moons ago constantly rang in her ears, she had an apprentice to teach and protect, Blueflower was expecting Windclan’s first kits in seasons, Dawnwhisker was still out there-  
“Snowclaw?” Birchleap’s voice cut through her panic and she looked up at him. His eyes were wide in worry and he padded closer. The two apprentices were only a few fox-lengths ahead of them, but were chasing a butterfly near a bush. Snowclaw sat on her haunches and curled her tail tightly around her paws. “Sorry, I should be concentrating on this, not everything else.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. There’s a lot going on, a lot to think about. I’m not surprised you’re feeling overwhelmed.” He touched his nose to her cheek. “If you need a rest, or a break from any of this, I’ll be happy to give you some space.” Panic clutched her chest.  
“No! I mean, I don’t want to let you get hurt! I want to be with you, and be by your side. I have to protect you. I love you.” Snowclaw let the words fall from her mouth and she dug her claws into the ground to try and relieve some of her stress. Birchleap’s familiar scent wreathed around her and she nuzzled into his fur as he nestled against hers.  
“I love you too, and I want to protect you more than anything. I want to be with you too, so lets agree to protect each other from now on.” His purr eased her racing heartbeat and the two stood together to share a moment of comfort and love, the wind from the moor making their fur ripple.  
“I think I scent Riverclan from here! It’s all fishy and gross!” Finchpaw’s mew from afar broke them from their embrace. Birchleap touched his nose to Snowclaw, and she placed her paw atop his. “Let’s get back to showing our apprentices around, okay?” He purred. Snowclaw nodded, beginning to walk towards the two young cats with her tail twined with Birchleap’s.


	16. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One dark night, the elders tell spooky stories to Finchkit and Beaverkit of an old legend amongst the clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I couldn't let my favourite holiday go by without doing something to celebrate it! Here, we go back in time by a few moons to when Finchkit and Beaverkit were in the nursery! Enjoy!

The moon shone bright above Windclan camp as a chilling breeze swept through the clearing. The leaves at the entrance of the elders den, which was a hollowed out bush, rustled against the wind, momentarily muffling the voices inside.  
“Just one more story!” “Pleeeaaase, Nightcreek?” Finchkit and Beaverkit’s pleading mews made the elder in question roll his eyes. His mate, Duskjaw, rolled her eyes and nudged him with her forepaw.  
“Come on, give them another tale. Then you two are going back to Blueflower; she’ll be wanting you youngsters to get some rest.”  
Beaverkit puffed out his chest.  
“We don’t need sleep! We're warriors and we’ll stay up for ages!” Elmsong chuckled from her nest a tail-length away.  
“You’re barely three moons old! Besides, when you’re warriors, you’ll wish you could sleep all day.”  
Nightcreek swept his tail around the two kits and settled down to tell them a story.  
“Once, many generations before you, there was an evil cat who roamed the lake territory. He stole prey and fought warriors when he came across them on patrol. But he could never be beaten. He never had a scar, he never bled, but he always won. Some cats claimed he was a ghost, which became his nickname, others said he was from the Dark Forest, but no one could be sure. One day, Ghost strode into Windclan and demanded that every cat obey him. The leader at the time ordered him to leave, but he refused. He challenged the leader to a battle, and they accepted.”  
Finchkit’s eyes were wide, and Beaverkit gasped. “What happened next? Who won the fight?” Nightcreek smiled and continued.  
“The two agreed to meet at the quarter-moon on the moor. If the leader won, the treacherous cat had to leave the clan territories forever. If Ghost won, then the leader had to hand over their role to him. Cats say the battle lasted all night, neither one giving up. Ghost was still untouchable, but the leader had skills and training on their side. But then, Ghost pulled a nasty move. He disappeared into wisps of smoke, reappeared behind the confused leader, and slashed their throat open!” Nightcreek swiped at the air with unsheathed claws while Finchkit and Beaverkit’s mouths gaped wide open with intrigue and horror.  
“As the leader was dying on the moor, cats say that every past leader of Windclan came down from Starclan and struck Ghost down themselves in order to protect their clan. For the first time, Ghost found himself getting injured. He became scarred and beaten. The Starclan leaders cast him down to the Dark Forest and cursed him to never leave its boundaries, so he could never harm another clan again. However, cats still say they can hear pawsteps behind them when hunting alone at night, only to turn around and see no one there. Or they wake up with mysterious scars, or even see Ghost’s ominous shadow lurking in the corner of their vision. Starclan may have banished him forever, but no one knows if he’s truly gone for good.” Nightcreek finished. He laughed softly when he saw the terror in the kits’ eyes, and Elmsong shot him a look.  
“You’ve scared them to death! There’s no way they’ll sleep now!”  
Beaverkit shook his pelt out and stood up, shaking his head. “No way! I’m not scared! I’ll protect you, and you two, and Finchkit, and everyone in this clan from Ghost!”  
Duskjaw leaned over and licked between his ears to help flatten his bristling fur. “Of course you will, little one.”  
Finchkit looked up at Nightcreek, getting to her paws. “Was that a real story? Blueflower says not all tales are true.” Nightcreek gazed down at her, a seriousness in his old eyes.  
“This story has been passed down since before my parents were even born, so no one truly knows. Let’s just hope you never have to find out the answer.”  
Pawsteps sounded from outside and both kits pressed themselves against Duskjaw in terror. A black paw stopped at the edge of the bush’s opening and Beaverkit whimpered. “It’s Ghost! He’s come to get us!”  
“Beaverkit?” A familiar voice came from outside and the rest of the cat moved forwards, revealing itself to be Snowclaw. Both kits exhaled with shaky relief. “Nightcreek, have you been telling them the story of Ghost? You know that’ll give them nightmares!” The young warrior padded into the den, rolling her eyes.  
“They’ll be fine. They’ve got you and the whole of Windclan to protect them; that is, if Ghost is even real.” The elder huffed, though his and Duskjaw’s eyes sparkled at the sight of their grandkit. Snowclaw touched noses with each of them, and nodded respectfully to Elmsong. “Come on, you two. Blueflower’s looking for you. Say thank you for the stories before you go.” The kits thanked the elders and bounded out of the den behind Snowclaw.  
The night felt like it was stretching out over many seasons to Finchkit. She was curled against Blueflower’s belly alongside Beaverkit, but wasn’t able to sleep. She kept thinking that she saw shadows and glinting eyes outside the nursery. Shivering, she pressed closer to Blueflower. The blue-grey queen unconsciously purred and wrapped her tail around the kit, and Finchkit realised that she was safe. She could trust her clanmates to keep her protected and out of harms way, and she knew that Beaverkit nor Blueflower would allow a claw to touch her. Finally feeling at ease, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few moments later, Finchkit was too far gone into unconsciousness to hear the cackling laughter echoing in the distance.


	17. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowclaw tends to her warrior duties, welcomes Windclan’s new litter, and runs into Riverclan at the border.

Snowclaw shivered as a droplet of rain splashed on her nose. Shaking it off, she twitched her tail and padded towards the fresh kill pile. It was a damp newleaf and it felt like the last moon had just been filled with rain. Even the prey on the pile was soggy. She scrunched up her muzzle and nosed through the pile to find something relatively dry. A vole at the bottom of the pile was less wet than the rest, so the white warrior picked it up and carried it in her jaws as she padded towards the nursery. Pausing at the entrance, she ducked her head inside, letting the scent of newborn kits wash over her. Sharpsky, Windclan’s deputy, was sat beside his mate Blueflower as they both watched their kits. The blue-grey queen had kitted only a few days ago, but the kits were growing fast, and Snowclaw was glad to see that her close friend since kithood was happy with her new family. Stepping inside, she purred to let herself known to the two new parents. Sharpsky looked up, focusing his uninjured eye on her, before nodding his head in greeting. Snowclaw sat before them and placed the vole down at Blueflower’s paws.  
“There’s not much on the prey pile this morning, so I figured you’d want something to eat before the hunting patrol leaves.” She glanced down at the kits. “They look strong, I can already tell they’ll take after you.” Blueflower responded with a purr, leaning over to take a bite of the vole.  
“They’re fierce, I can tell you that.” She chuckled, nuzzling each kit on their head. She had kitted two toms, one grey and one brown. Now, they mewed and kneaded her belly, eyes shut and ears flattened.  
“What have you decided to name them?” Snowclaw asked curiously, curling her tail round her paws. Sharpsky answered. “The grey one is Whitekit, and the brown one is Branchkit.” His voice swelled to a purr as he gestured to them in turn. “Thank you for bringing Blueflower some prey. Would you mind joining a border patrol this morning? I think Beechstar is taking one near Riverclan soon.” He asked, as if remembering that he still had his deputy duties to uphold. Snowclaw nodded, dipping her head to the new family as she got to her paws “Of course. I’ll bring Beaverpaw with me too.”  
As soon as she left the nursery, Beaverpaw skidded to a halt a tail-length away to stop himself from barreling into her. “Sorry, Snowclaw! The grass is really slippery with the rain today!” He huffed, shaking off his fur and standing up straight. “What are we doing today? More hunting? Or fighting? I’ve been practising my jump attacks and balancing again!” He wagged his stubby tail and rambled on enthusiastically, much to Snowclaw’s amusement. She rolled her eyes and began walking towards the High Rock, gesturing for the excited apprentice to follow.  
“We’re going on patrol to the Riverclan border today. We might get to do some hunting on the way back. Perhaps you can show off your skills to Beechstar since she’s leading the group.” Beaverpaw’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Is Finchpaw coming too?” He asked. Snowclaw shook her head, remembering seeing her mate leading his apprentice towards the training area at sunhigh. Their conversation was broken by Beechstar’s voice coming from the base of the High Rock.  
“Snowclaw, are you and Beaverpaw joining the patrol?” She asked, raising her tail in greeting. Snowclaw nodded, trotting over to the group. Lochcreek, Ripplefang and Seedpelt were there too, pelts darkened by the rain. “Alright, we’re all here, let’s go.” Lockcreek’s rough voice dripped with impatience, but Beechstar took no notice. Walking to the front of the patrol, she led the group of cats out of camp and over the moor. Snowclaw walked a few tail-lengths behind her, with Beaverpaw padding along by her side. He wrinkled his nose as they neared the border.  
“Even through this rain, you can still scent Riverclan’s fishy stink.” He muttered. Snowclaw tasted the air, confirming his thoughts. “There must be a patrol there too.” She could tell the cats in their group knew this too, as she heard a low growl from Seedpelt behind her. The Windclan tom had grown a dislike for Riverclan after one of their warriors, Stormhawk, had revealed himself to be the father of him and his siblings. This knowledge was still hidden to the rest of the clans, but Birchleap had confided in her when he found out.  
Beechstar’s ears pricked up, listening for the voices of the Riverclan patrol, only to flatten them again when she heard the voice of Twitchstar. The youngest leader around the lake was known for his cockiness and tendency to pick fights, so he wasn’t very popular outside his own clan. As the Windclan cats neared the border, the Riverclan patrol finally seemed to notice them.  
“Ah, Beechstar! How’s the prey running?” Twitchstar stepped closer to the border. His deputy, Mudcreak, was there, as well as some warriors and an apprentice. Specklepool, their lone medicine cat, stepped out from behind a bush with a mouthful of herbs, her eyes sparking when she saw the Windclan cats.  
“It’s running well.” Beechstar spoke steadily. “And you?”  
“It’s fine. Our warriors grow stronger with each day.” Snowclaw suppressed a hiss at the arrogance in the tone the Riverclan leader spoke with. It was as if he enjoyed riling the other clans up. Beechstar looked over at Specklepool and nodded respectfully to her.  
“Greetings, Specklepool. I’m sorry to hear about Amberstone’s disappearance. Lilyheart told me about it after the meeting at the Moonpool.” Riverclan’s other medicine cat, Specklepool’s mentor, had mysteriously disappeared after going out for herbs. His scent trail had been lost to the rain and no body or blood had been found. Rumour had it that he had left to become a kittypet or a loner, or a fox had caught him outside clan territory. Either way, it left the heavy responsibility on Riverclan’s remaining medicine cat. Specklepool muffled a ‘thank you’ through her mouthful of herbs, her eyes sad but determined. Mudcreak snorted, scuffing the sodden ground with a paw. Snowclaw narrowed her eyes at the deputy while Beechstar and Twitchstar continued to talk. The scarred brown tom was Twitchstar’s most trusted ally and any cat could see why. He was just as snarky as his leader and never had anything positive to say. Snowclaw wasn’t sure how any of Riverclan could put up with this unbearably irritating pair.  
She heard Beaverpaw repress a hiss of annoyance beside her and looked up to see the conversation come to an abrupt close. Twitchstar grinned and led his patrol away from the border after calling a goodbye over his shoulder. Snowclaw could see Beechstar struggling to keep her fur flat, but she kept her tone calm as she said goodbye too and walked away.  
The rest of the patrol went by without any issues. They marked the border and Beaverpaw managed to catch a rabbit on the way back to camp. Snowclaw caught Beechstar’s eye and the leader gave her an impressed nod. Her chest swelled with pride for her apprentice and she felt glad that she had Beechstar’s unconditional support; where would she be without her leader’s unwavering trust?


	18. Overwhelmed

Snowclaw patted the last piece of soft moss down into one of the two new nests in the warriors den. Her heart brimmed with pride as she imagined the two cats who would be taking them later that day. Finchpaw and Beaverpaw had grown and recently taken their warrior assessment. They had both passed and Beechstar was to make them warriors that evening. Snowclaw and Birchleap had trained and watched them grow into hard-working cats, and couldn’t be prouder. A yowl from outside the den alerted Snowclaw to the ceremony’s beginning and she hurried out of the den towards the gathering crowd. Nudging her way to the front, she took her place standing beside Birchleap. He smiled at her and twined their tails together.  
“You did so well with Beaverpaw. I’m proud of you.” He murmured. Snowclaw touched her nose to his. “And you did brilliantly with Finchpaw. I wonder what Beechstar has decided their new names will be?”  
Glancing around the clearing, she watched as all Windclan cats sat down to watch. Blueflower swept her tail around her kits, pulling them close, while Dovenose, her belly newly swollen with kits, lay beside her. Stonestep and Elmsong sat outside the elders den, Amberleaf trotted towards her littermates, Silversky and Ravenflame chatted under their breaths; all cats seemed happy and content. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief under her breath, Snowclaw relaxed. Finally, Finchpaw and Beaverpaw stepped into the clearing and excitedly waited beneath High Rock.  
“If all cats are here, let the ceremony begin!” Beechstar’s voice rang from the top of the rock and she looked down upon the two apprentices.  
“Finchpaw, Beaverpaw, you have learned well from Birchleap and Snowclaw, and it is time to make you full warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?”  
“I do.” Finchpaw’s meow was steady and confident. Her tail tip quivered and she held her head high. “I do.” Beaverpaw’s stubby tail waved with excitement, his large paws planted firmly on the ground.  
“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Finchpaw, you will be known as Finchpelt. Beaverpaw, you will be known as Beaverfur. As is tradition, you will both hold a silent vigil outside camp tonight. Congratulations.” Beechstar’s eyes sparked as she spoke. Snowclaw remembered the elders’ tale that Beechstar’s mother had been a rogue that the previous leader accepted into Windclan when she was expecting Beechstar and her littermates; surely she must see some of herself in Beaverfur and Finchpelt.  
The clan erupted into cheers, yowling the new warrior names to the skies. Snowclaw walked over to the two and touched her nose to Beaverfur’s forehead. “I remember when you were a small, eager apprentice, but now look at you! You’re bigger than me!” She chuckled, and he dipped his head to her respectfully.  
“We’ve made your nests in the warriors den already, so you can get some rest after your vigil tomorrow.” Birchleap put in. The two new warriors beamed brightly, thanking them and turning to talk to their friends before the vigil begun.  
Snowclaw leaned against Birchleap, expecting to feel the weight of responsibility lift from her shoulders. Her apprentice was now a warrior, he could take care of himself and fight expertly. But she felt no different. Feeling her chest begin to tighten, she straightened up and forced herself to look stable. She could already sense Birchleap’s worried gaze burning her fur. Turning to face him, she smiled and touched her nose to his.  
“I just need some fresh air out of camp. I’ll be back before the moon is highest, don’t worry.” Snowclaw promised, licking his cheek affectionately before bounding away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, paws barely touching the ground. She didn’t even know where she was running to until she had to swerve to avoid a tree. Staggering back, she looked up at the high branches of the oak before her, and bunching her muscles, leapt upwards. The white warrior clawed her way into the highest branches, poking her head out of the leaves at the top and allowing herself to breathe. She just had to be away from her clan for a moment. The overwhelming fear of being unable to protect her clan threatened to swallow her whole, but the view of the sunset over the moor and the quiet chirping of birds nearby was helping to calm her down. Settling down on the sturdy branch beneath her, she rested her head on her paws. The paranoia and fear she had felt began to ebb away with the gentle breeze rustling the leaves beside her. She closed her eyes, only to open them sharply when a cold droplet of rain splashed her nose. The calm serenity she had felt for only a minute was already being interrupted by dark rain clouds obscuring the faintly visible stars of Silverpelt. Somehow, Snowclaw knew this was an omen of things to come. She could protect her clan now, but sooner or later she would have to face danger once more. Lilyheart’s prophecy rang in her ears again and Snowclaw felt her dampening fur bristle with worry. She sighed, climbed down slowly from the tree, and began the journey back to camp.


	19. Responsibility

The clan sat before the cold, still body of Sharpsky. His sides no longer heaved for air, nor did any blood continue to bubble from his lips. The deputy had been leading a patrol when he followed the scent of a rabbit alone. He didn’t spot the twoleg fox trap until it’s thin, piercing wire had snapped around his throat, and the patrol was unable to release him from it in time. Sadly, they had carried his body back to camp and Windclan began to mourn the loss of another clanmate. Snowclaw sat back from the crowd, her head resting on Birchleap’s shoulder. She watched as Beechstar placed her muzzle on Sharpsky’s head, Blueflower buried her nose into her mate’s cold fur, and their two kits, who were now apprentices, curled by her side. Lilyheart carried over another mouthful of sweet-scented flowers to the elders and helped them place them in Sharpsky’s brown fur. Snowclaw felt a pang of sorrow stab her chest as she watched Sharpsky’s kits grieve. Whitepaw had been apprenticed to Oakleaf and Branchpaw had decided to take the path of a medicine cat. Lilyheart had been overjoyed to have someone to share the medicine den with again, and was teaching him well.  
“Why can’t we go outside the nursery?” A voice whined from inside the den, only to be softly hushed by her mother. Dovenose had kitted 5 moons ago and was raising her healthy litter of three. Snowclaw was pretty sure the only time she had ever seen Lochcreek, their father, happy was when Dovenose introduced them to him. They had named them Blazekit, Cedarkit and Nightkit, and they were already proving themselves to be a pawful of pure energy each.  
“The clan are mourning, let them be. We can play tomorrow.” Dovenose’s soft purr quietened the kits, who seemed to settle down in their nest.  
The day passed by with no further events. Snowclaw touched her nose to Sharpsky’s forehead before the elders took his body to where he would be buried. She had taken prey to Beechstar’s den, as the leader seemed too grief-stricken to move just yet. The vole helped her to brighten a little, and her eyes sparked when she looked at the white warrior. “Thank you, Snowclaw.” She had said, though it was with a tone that suggested she knew something; something Snowclaw did not. Now, she called a clan meeting in the clearing, climbing her way to the top of High Rock and looking down upon her clan while the moon began to rise behind her.  
“As is tradition, I must name a new deputy. We have mourned and will continue to mourn Sharpsky. He served his clan for many moons and we will not forget him. His legacy will live on through his kits, and I have no doubt that he is watching from Starclan and approves of my choice for the new deputy.” Beechstar paused, before speaking again.  
“Snowclaw will be the new deputy of Windclan.”  
Time seemed to stop. Snowclaw felt her blood run cold. There were so many other cats that deserved this title. Stonestep, Russetfall, Pebbletail, just to name a few. They were more experienced and capable; why was she chosen? Then, the clouds cleared and the moon shone brighter than Snowclaw had ever seen before. The moonlight seemed to melt her worries away, and she relaxed. Lilyheart’s prophecy, Beechstar’s knowing tone; perhaps this was her destiny. To help lead and serve her clan more than ever. She had faced villainy and stood her ground. She had loved and lost and loved again. She had taught everything she knew to Beaverfur. She had helped save her clan from attacks, rogues, disaster, and lived to tell the tale. For the first time, Snowclaw realised that she had done well, and this was her reward, the next step in her destiny.  
Time began again and Snowclaw heard her clan cheering her name and yowling it to the skies. Birchleap butted his head against her cheek, purring loudly. Beaverfur trotted over to say congratulations. Brownfur smiled at her with a proudness like she had never seen before. Lilyheart mewed her congrats as she walked over. Snowclaw’s chest swelled with happiness and she glanced up at Beechstar. Her leader smiled, her silhouette standing out against the moon behind her.  
“Thank you, Beechstar. I promise, I will serve this clan until my last breath.”

Snowclaw had stayed up late discussing her new duties with Beechstar in her den, planning the dawn patrol and where the next hunting patrol would go. Beechstar had confided in her that she only had 3 lives remaining, and Snowclaw promised she wouldn’t tell a soul. “I trust you, Snowclaw.” Beechstar said. “You found that Dawnwhisker was a traitor, you know what it’s like to bear responsibility over so many cats. I have watched you grow since you were a kit and it makes me proud to see you now, by my side. Starclan has greatness destined for you. I truly believe that one day, you will save Windclan.” Those words echoed in Snowclaw’s ears even after she had left the den. Before she could reach her nest to go to sleep, Brownfur stopped her.  
“Do you want to go on a walk? I won’t keep you up long, just long enough to talk.” Snowclaw agreed, eager to hear what her father had to say. They left camp and padded slowly across the moor.  
“My little kit, all grown up and deputy of the clan.” A purr filled Brownfur’s throat and his eyes brimmed with pride. “I always knew you would be good.”  
“What do you mean?” Snowclaw tipped her head to one side at the odd-sounding sentence. Brownfur sighed, sitting down.  
“When your mother and I stopped being mates, it was only a short time after you and your brothers had been born. Dawnwhisker didn’t want to raise you with the clan. Instead, she told me that she would teach all three of you to fight and hunt herself. She didn’t trust any of the other warriors to be your mentors, didn’t want Deerspot to interfere, and didn’t want Beechstar around you. She said they’d fill your heads with nonsense and that she would raise you properly.” Brownfur chuckled under his breath, but it was empty of emotion.  
“I tried to tell her that she was being ridiculous, and that she had no reason to do that. I even tried to compromise with her, but she only lashed out and called me names. I thought it was just the stress of being a mother for the first time, but it continued for days.. weeks.. Eventually, she fully snapped. She refused to let you all feed, wouldn’t let Deerspot help when Berrykit grew sickly, and eventually.. refused to be your mother. She told me that she never loved me and stormed out of the den. That day, I swore to always protect you three.” Brownfur looked up at the sky, his eyes flickering over the countless stars.  
“That’s why Berrykit died, isn’t it?” Snowclaw spoke quietly. “Because she was ruthless.” Her claws dug into the ground as memories of her lost brother swept through her mind. “Was Dawnwhisker always like that?” Brownfur didn’t respond immediately, as if he was thinking over his reply.  
“Yes. She was. And I was a fool to never notice. I always excused her behaviour because I loved her. It made me blind. I could never see her mistakes until she tried to hurt you and your brothers. She never had any empathy or love in her. Only hatred and lies.” Brownfur’s voice trembled. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realise that. It cost me so much time, and it ultimately cost your brother’s life.” Snowclaw gazed up at her father and pushed her muzzle into his fur. He wrapped his fluffy tail around her and the two embraced. Not only warrior and deputy, but father and daughter too.


	20. Calm At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.

Snowclaw curled her tail over the warm, firm surface of High Rock as she lazed in the sun. It was a surprisingly nice autumn’s day, and leaf-fall had been kind this year. Over the last 12 moons, Snowclaw had settled into her new responsibility as if it was made for her. The constant workflow of organising patrols, ensuring every cat was healthy and safe, and conversing with the other deputies and leaders kept her busy, but of course, she still had days off where she and Birchleap would relax together. Snowclaw had grown into a respected deputy around the lake. The other leaders had reacted well when she attended her first Gathering with this new role; even Twitchstar had begrudgingly congratulated her. Clan life had changed so much, and yet so little. Dovenose and Lochcreek’s kits had received their warrior names; Blazeheart, Cedarsnap, and Nightpelt. Silversky, Seedpelt and Brightpond, respectively, had mentored them, and they were now strong, valuable members of Windclan. Grief washed over Snowclaw as she sadly remembered the day they found Nightpelt dead on their territory. She had scented rogue nearby and found tufts of rogue fur inbetween their claws. They were so young and they hadn’t spotted rogues for so long, it was a shock to every clan when their death was announced. Now, the remaining two siblings were on patrol near the Thunderclan border, along with Birchleap, Ravenflame, and Amberleaf.  
Dawnwhisker hadn’t been scented for at least 8 moons now, and Snowclaw’s heart was beginning to lighten with the hope that they had moved away from the clan territories. Though, the clan had been shaken once more when Nightpelt was found dead with the rogue scent on her fur. The atmosphere in camp was beginning to calm once more, as no foreign scent had been found near clan territory since all clans upped their patrols. Purrs from below the High Rock caught the deputy’s attention and she opened her eyes to see Pebbletail and Russetfall watching as Mosspaw, their daughter, approached. Snowclaw felt a purr rise in her throat at the sight of her apprentice. Back in newleaf, Pebbletail and Russetfall had announced that they were expecting kits. The clan’s reaction was half-happy and half-concerned. Pebbletail was Beechstar’s sister, and Russetfall was a few moons older than them; surely they were too old to safely have kits? But Lilyheart seemed calm and assured everyone that it would be fine. When the day that Pebbletail kitted came, the clan were on edge, tensely waiting for bad news. But, much to everyone’s relief, Pebbletail was fine. Lilyheart and Branchpaw had delivered only one kit, who Russetfall and Pebbletail named Mosskit. She was lively and cheerful throughout her kithood, and Beechstar surprised Snowclaw by naming her as her mentor. Mosspaw had been an apprentice for nearly half a moon, but was learning fast and making her parents proud every day. Snowclaw watched as she padded over to Pebbletail and Russetfall with a rabbit in her jaws, before setting it down and laying on the ground beside it so she could share it with them. Speaking of apprentices, Beaverfur was currently sat beside Silversky, the two sharing tongues and chuckling amongst themselves. Snowclaw felt more than happy seeing her first apprentice all grown up. He and SIlversky were spending more and more time together, and Lilyheart had only winked at Snowclaw when she had mentioned the rumours that they were expecting kits. She watched now as Finchpelt padded over and nudged her brother, remarking something about his relationship with Silversky with a smirk and laughing when he swiped playfully at her. Snowclaw’s heart twisted; if only their mother could see them now, she would be so proud. However, Finchpelt had been acting off in recent moons. She had been eager to attend Gatherings, snapped at cats when they questioned her about things, and she had been noticeably absent late at night and early in the mornings. Snowclaw just hoped she was the only one who had spotted this strange behaviour; she didn’t want Finchpelt to get hurt if some other cat suspected she was seeing a warrior from another clan. As much as Snowclaw wanted the young warrior to be happy, she didn’t want to see her get into a situation where life would be unfair for her. If she was seeing another warrior, Snowclaw could only hope that she realised what she was doing wasn’t going to work out well.  
“Snowclaw!” The deputy was roused from her thoughts once again, but this time, to a voice calling for her. She glanced down to see Branchcloud, one of Blueflower and Sharpsky’s kits. He had recently been given his full medicine cat name and he and Lilyheart were a great duo when it came to treating cats.  
“Yes?” Snowclaw rested her head on her paws, ears pricked up to hear what he had to say.  
“I just checked on the catmint growth near the farm and it’s growing well! Me and Lilyheart are planting a new supply of herbs beneath a strong bramble bush near it, so the new sprouts will be safe over leafbare. Lilyheart is still there; I just came back to get more poppy seeds and juniper berries so we can plant them too. I thought I’d let you know while I’m passing.” Snowclaw smiled and dipped her head to him. “That’s great news. Feel free to hunt while you’re out so you don’t go hungry.” Branchcloud blinked gratefully and padded into the medicine den. As he walked, he was approached by Ripplefang, who was nudging along a limping Oakleaf.  
“Branchcloud! Thank Starclan I caught you. Me and Oakleaf were out hunting and her paw started hurting really bad, can you fix it?” The blue-grey warrior seemed stressed, and Oakleaf rolled her eyes.  
“I stood on a thorn and it went pretty deep into my pad. Ripplefang is just being overly-careful.” She looked back at her mate affectionately, and Ripplefang huffed.  
“Well excuse me for wanting my mate to be pain-free and happy.” She purred, following Oakleaf into the medicine den when Branchcloud gestured for them to follow him.  
Snowclaw purred contentedly, eyes half-open as she continued to watch over the clan. Elders told each other stories from their dens, senior warriors shared tongues and returned from their patrols; everyone was safe and happy, and that was all Snowclaw ever wanted.


	21. A Haunting Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogues have been scented closer and closer to Windclan camp, but does this spell the end for our warriors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end bois!! Only a couple more chapters to go :'D

“It’s rogue scent!” The panicked yowl sent a dagger of ice through Snowclaw’s heart. Cedarsnap stood by the tuft of grey-white fur, trembling. The deputy brushed her pelt against the young warrior’s fur and murmured softly to comfort her. Snowclaw had taken a number of warriors out on patrol to the border near the edge of Clan territory and Cedarsnap, who had a good nose, alerted them to a foreign scent. Snowclaw remembered that Cedarsnap’s sibling, Nightpelt, had been killed by rogues around 7 moons ago, so the memory of finding their body must still be lingering in their sister’s mind.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s stale, or from a loner passing by.” Snowclaw seemed tacken aback when Cedarsnap shook her head. “No, it’s fresh. From last night, I think. And I can tell it’s a rogue because it’s the same scent we smelled on Nightpelt’s body.” The young warrior dug her claws angrily into the ground as she spoke. The deputy leaned forward to scent it herself, and unfortunately, Cedarsnap was right. Sitting back on her haunches, she gestured for Cedarsnap to do the same.  
“Being hung up over revenge for so long isn’t healthy. Windclan is stronger than it has been in a long time, so if we caught any rogues on our territory, you can be sure that they wouldn’t stand a chance.” When Cedarsnap looked doubtful, Snowclaw smiled gently. “You know Whitewhisp wouldn’t let a claw harm you, or his clanmates.” At the mention of her mate, the young warrior seemed to perk up.  
“Yeah, he’s really great. And strong.” She chuckled softly and stood up. “Lets keep going with the patrol. Those rogues don’t stand a chance against us, even if they did have the poor judgement to attack.” Snowclaw’s chest swelled with pride as her clanmate’s morale boosted.  
The patrol didn’t come across any more rogue scent, though the lingering dread of what was to come, from the tuft of fur they found, still hung in the air. When they returned to camp, Snowclaw began to walk towards Beechstar’s den to give her a report, when Lilyheart’s soft-spoken voice sounded from nearby.  
“Snowclaw, do you have a minute?” She asked. Her rounded ears were flattened against her head and her fluffy tail dragged on the ground.  
“Of course. Cedarsnap, can you report what we found to Beechstar?” The pale warrior nodded, bounding towards the High Rock while Snowclaw followed the medicine cat into her den.  
“What did you find on patrol?” Lilyheart asked out of curiosity once they were out of earshot.  
“Rogue scent. It was a tuft of fur stuck on a bush, and Cedarsnap is pretty sure that it’s from the same rogue who killed Nightpelt.” Snowclaw murmured. Surprisingly, Lilyheart didn’t seem shocked.  
“I knew it. I knew this was coming.” The medicine cat fretted under her breath. “What?” Snowclaw asked, stopping in her tracks. Lilyheart looked up at her. “The prophecy. Do you remember the prophecy?” Snowclaw swallowed thickly.  
“How could I not? When the morning breaks, the kin will fall. The evil light will be extinguished, but with a cold cost. I had nightmares about it for moons, and sometimes I still do. The way you looked at me when you received it.. It haunts me.” Lilyheart listened intently, her blue eyes glimmering darkly with something more.  
“In the last few moons, whenever I’ve gone to the Moonpool at the half-moon with the other medicine cats, that’s all Starclan seems to tell me. They keep repeating it, as if I can do something about it. But I can’t! They don’t even tell me what it means! Deerspot couldn’t even figure it out, but she knew it meant something bad.” Lilyheart curled her tail tighter around her paws. “All I know is that it’s about you. I knew that when I first got it, because I heard your yowl in the vision. Amongst the hissing and battle cries, I could hear you. And that scares me more than you could ever know.” Snowclaw didn’t know how to respond. A chilling fear trickled down her spine.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll make sure it turns out okay. Whatever evil comes round, whatever happens to me or anyone else in this clan, whatever it takes, I will make sure everyone is safe and gets out of it alive. This prophecy has haunted me for seasons, but I won’t let it force me into hiding.” Snowclaw spoke with confidence in her voice, and for once, she believed herself. She didn’t feel dread in her gut anymore, and when she looked over at Lilyheart, she could tell that the medicine cat’s anxiety had eased.  
“Every cat here supports you, Snowclaw. You know that they’ll back you up whatever happens.” Lilyheart stood up to leave, pausing as she brushed past the deputy’s side. “If Beechstar has put her faith in you, then we will too.”  
By the time Snowclaw had left the medicine den, the sky was turning orange with sunset and cats were beginning to retreat into their dens. Windclan’s newest litter, Twigkit, Jaykit, and Sparrowkit, were being bundled into the nursery by their father, Beaverfur, as he reminded them that their mother, Silversky, was waiting for them. Snowclaw held back a chuckle as they protested noisily and batted at their father with their tiny paws. Mosspaw chatted happily with Ravenflame, while Brownfur and Lochcreek held a conversation whilst tidying their nests for the night. Stonestep helped Elmsong walk slowly into the elders den, and Blueflower helped her son, Branchcloud, carry multiple bundles of herbs to the medicine den. Everyone was safe and accounted for, and Snowclaw felt content. She trotted into Beechstar’s den to discuss the reports of the day, as they usually did before going to sleep.  
“Greetings, Snowclaw. Cedarsnap told me about the rogue scent by the clan border.” “Mmhm.” Snowclaw hummed in response, settling down by the entrance. Beechstar’s eyes were serious and held concern in their emerald depths. “Russetfall reported rogue scent by Fourtrees today. Brightpond smelled some by the tunnels and Finchpelt did too, but yesterday.”  
Snowclaw twitched her tail tip anxiously. “They’re getting more frequent. More than they’ve been since Dawnwhisker’s exile.” She gulped. “Could they be possibly.. planning something?”  
“That’s my thought exactly, though I wish it weren’t true.” Beechstar flexed her claws. “I’m going to double border patrols, and send two out at moonhigh too. We can’t let these rogues control us, and we’re certainly not going to give them an opportunity to attack.” The leader lifted her gaze to meet Snowclaw’s. “I need my clan to be safe. I won’t let you, nor anyone else here be harmed. I can’t lose another deputy so fast.” Snowclaw slowly nodded, pricking up her ears.  
“I swore I would protect this clan seasons ago when I first received my warrior name, and it is a promise I will keep. I won’t let you down. I promise.”


	22. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowclaw comes face-to-face with her ultimate enemy, and fulfills her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death/gore warning!!  
Everything has been building to this, and I'm so excited that y'all get to finally see it! The cover art is, as always, available to see at @roserocks.art on Instagram!  
The next chapter will be the final chapter in the story, but fear not! I will be making more stories about other characters and other clans in this same universe! This may be the end of Snowclaw's Story, but there are many more to be told :D  
I also have a special announcement which I will reveal in the next chapter, so I will see you next Wednesday for that!

The moon was slowly rising in the dark sky. Stars glittered overhead and the dim rays of sunset lit up the Windclan camp. Cats were returning from patrols and hunting, huddling together and sharing tongues before they would retire for the night. Squeals from excited kits sounded from the elders den, where Stonestep was telling them of his adventures as a warrior. Lilyheart and Branchcloud finished organising their herbs for the day, and Beechstar sat atop the High Rock to watch her clanmates. Snowclaw padded towards a returning patrol from where she had been sat sharing tongues in the clearing.  
“Blueflower! How did the border check go?” She asked, forcing some positivity into her tone. The blue-grey warrior sighed. “More rogue scent. I’m surprised we haven’t run into one yet, considering how much they seem to be around. They’re like ghosts!” Snowclaw felt another heavy weight settle in her gut at the confirmation of more rogues. She couldn’t lose hope now, not when her clanmates needed her most.  
“I’m sure they’ll soon get the hint and leave. We outnumber them by many.” She scuffed her paw across the dusty earth. “Hey, would you mind leading a patrol tomorrow? Choose whoever you like to come with you, but let them know now so you can leave by sunhigh.” Blueflower seemed to perk up at the responsibility of leading her own patrol. “Of course! I’ll see if Dovenose wants to come along, or Finchpelt; she seems distracted.” Snowclaw hummed in agreement.  
A low mew from nearby caught her attention, but she shrugged it off, assuming it was one of her clanmates. However, another hushed voice followed, and Snowclaw was certain she didn’t know who that was. Blueflower had heard it too, and was squinting at the edge of camp. Snowclaw’s pelt began to bristle with alarm. She looked round to alert Beechstar, but a snarl interrupted her. That snarl sent daggers of panic and anger through her heart, and she turned back to see a pair of piercing, icy blue eyes staring back at her. Dawnwhisker had returned.  
“Beechstar! Rogue attack!” Snowclaw yowled, staggering backwards with her eyes locked with her mother’s. The camp sprung into action; they had almost been waiting for this since the first rogue was scented on their territory. Elders and kits were ushered into the back of the elders’ den, Branchcloud and Lilyheart protected their herb stores, and warriors faced against the rogues. The clearing exploded into battle, with yowls ringing out. Snowclaw shuddered as she heard the tearing of fur and the cries of pain, but she couldn’t tell which belonged to the rogues or her clanmates. As she looked back to face Dawnwhisker, she realised with a jolt that she wasn’t there. Snowclaw dug her claws into the ground and spun round to help her clanmates. She would have to worry about Dawnwhisker later. Out of the corner of her eye as she ran, she spotted Lilyheart with her ears flattened against her head. The medicine cat had heard this battle before, when the prophecy had first come to her as an apprentice many seasons ago. It must be unpleasant to experience it for real this time. Snowclaw heard a cry of pain from nearby, and leapt into battle to help whoever it was. Brightpond had been pinned under a sturdy yellow rogue, who spat and snarled at her. Snowclaw barreled into them, burying her claws into the side of the rogue and biting into her scruff to pull her off. Brightpond got to her paws and together, the two warriors batted the rogue away. She hissed, blood dripping from a scar on her shoulder, before darting away. Brightpond gave a nod of gratitude before heading back into the fray. Mosspaw bravely battled a tall calico tom, while a short brown tabby she-cat recovered from a gash on her cheek delivered by Beaverfur. A grey she-cat rogue faced off against Cedarsnap and Blazeheart. Snowclaw realised that this was the same rogue who killed their sibling many moons ago. Both warriors were fighting well and the deputy could tell that the rogue had underestimated the two and was having a tough time defending herself from their attacks. Before Snowclaw could even move to find another cat to help, claws slammed into her from behind. She twisted round to see who were attacker was and came face-to-face with a black, spiky-furred rogue with an ugly scar over one eye. They hissed and brought their claw down for another attack, but Snowclaw dodged it quickly and slipped out from under their grasp. She crouched before rearing upwards, slashing furiously at the rogue’s face. The rogue yowled in pain but managed to dart round and dig their teeth into Snowclaw’s hind leg. She hissed, trying to shake them off. When they wouldn’t budge, she raked her claws over their already scarred eye. That did the trick, and the rogue stumbled back with an agonised howl. Snowclaw watched as they slunk back into the shadows. The deputy hurriedly limped towards the High Rock, urgency in her run. She needed to get to the top to make sure her clan were okay. Everything was too much from the ground. Dodging blows from rogues and leaping past the ones that were retreating, Snowclaw made it to the base of the Rock. She began to climb the steep slope, digging her claws into any crevice she could find to help herself up quicker. Once at the top, she looked down upon her clanmates. Anxiety loosened in her chest as she saw the remaining rogues were heavily outnumbered, and that none of her clanmates were badly injured.  
“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Snowclaw’s fur stood on edge as the voice echoed from behind her. She turned to see Dawnwhisker climbing up the slope towards her, fur spattered with blood and claws sharpened with menace. Her furious gaze paralyzed Snowclaw. There was no way down the slope; she was cornered.  
“You must think you’re so clever. Banishing me, your own mother, after sneaking after me and looking in on something not meant for you.” She was getting closer. “You ruined my plans, Snowclaw. You’re weak and pathetic, depending on your clanmates for everything you do.” Closer. “You’re worth nothing to me, and I wish I had killed you sooner.” Dawnwhisker’s muzzle was a tail-length away. Snowclaw finally found her voice and hissed, eyes burning with rage. “You hurt so many of my clanmates. You hurt Brownfur, you caused the death of my brother, you damaged your own clan! Then, you turned your back on us and betrayed us for a bunch of dirty rogues to try and take down the Clans. You deserve no sympathy, and I will stop you.”  
Dawnwhisker reared her head back and cackled to the skies. “These clans are good for nothing. You and your brothers were good for nothing. Brownfur was never worth anything, and I never cared about any of you.” She crouched, claws unsheathing once more. “And I’ll have the pleasure of watching you all bleed out beneath my paws.” With a snarl, she leapt at Snowclaw. Snowclaw tried to dodge, but her injured hind paw slipped off the edge of the High Rock. Panic rose in her chest and she unsheathed her claws. Standing on her back paws and squeezing her eyes shut, she swung at Dawnwhisker. Her claws met flesh and she felt warm blood spatter her fur. Dawnwhisker made contact with her and she felt herself falling. Snowclaw opened her eyes as she fell backwards off the High Rock, and everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Dawnwhisker’s throat was gushing with blood and her eyes were growing hazy. Her forelegs stopped supporting her weight and she collapsed at the top. Blood trickled down the sides of the stone. Dawnwhisker was dead. Then, a realisation hit Snowclaw. “When the morning breaks, the kin will fall. The evil light will be extinguished, but with a cold cost.” The prophecy was referring to this. She was the ‘cold’, and Dawnwhisker, her ‘kin’, was the ‘morning’ and ‘evil light’. Snowclaw would kill Dawnwhisker, but she wouldn’t survive the fall. Snowclaw felt all her worries and panic disappear and be replaced with peace. She had fulfilled her destiny and saved her clan. She felt her head hit the ground, a loud crack sound through the clearing, and then her world went dark.  
Snowclaw wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she next opened her eyes, but she knew the pain in her head was real. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the shape of Brownfur huddled beside her protectively, grief in his cries. Birchleap crouched beside him, his paws stained with crimson blood; her blood. Snowclaw could see it seeping out from her, turning her white fur red. Lilyheart hurried over with some herbs in her mouth, but Snowclaw lifted a heavy paw to stop her.  
“The prophecy, it’s done.” She coughed weakly. Birchleap pressed his forehead to hers, his voice an agonised wail. Snowclaw lifted her head to touch their noses together. She didn’t have the energy to tell him that he would be alright, but she knew that he understood from the look in her eyes. He nodded softly, but curled himself around her and pleaded with Starclan under his breath to not let her leave him. Snowclaw felt her eyes grow heavy and her vision blurred even more. She closed her eyes, and then she was gone.


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of Snowclaw's Story! It's been the most amazing experience sharing this personal project with the world, and I hope you like it as much as I do ^^  
In the notes of the last chapter, I promised an announcement, so here it is! I created a PMV for the project, a visual retelling to some beautiful music. It will schedule on my channel on the 21st of December 2019 at 10pm GMT! Here's the link, I hope you come and watch! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xExDXtKSM9Q  
Now, Snowclaw's Story may be over, but I have many more tales to tell in the same universe! I hope you all stay and enjoy what I have to show you in the future :D

In the moons following Snowclaw’s death, Windclan recovered from the surprise attack by the rogues. After the remaining cats had realised that Dawnwhisker, their leader, was dead, they fled in terror. Many warriors chased them away, nipping at their heels until rogue scent had disappeared from clan territory altogether. Beechstar had lost a life in the battle, and despite Lilyheart’s advice to rest, stayed up all night in vigil for her lost deputy. Mosspaw and Beaverfur sat together, grieving for their mentor. Ravenflame and Brownfur kept her cold body warm, protecting their kin, and Birchleap joined them so he could say goodbye to his mate for the last time. Snowclaw was buried the next morning; Birchleap insisted that it be in the clearing where they used to train and spend time together. Bright blue flowers still dotted the woodland hideout, and cats placed the flowers and pebbles on her grave to mark it.  
As for Snowclaw, she received a warm welcome when she arrived in Starclan. Kin, fellow warriors, old friends, she was greeted by them all. As she was finding her paws, Deerspot padded over to her. Snowclaw looked at the old medicine cat with emotion brimming in her eyes.  
“Thank you, Snowclaw. You fulfilled the prophecy and saved our clan. You will forever be remembered in Windclan history, and your name will last a long time in the ranks of Starclan.” Starry cats surrounding them cheered her name, and Snowclaw smiled with content.  
She spent a lot of time watching her clan from above, always keeping an eye on her family and clanmates. After her burial, Beechstar had named Brightpond as the new deputy. Snowclaw gazed down at the noble white and ginger she-cat as she received her new title. Brightpond was a good choice, and Snowclaw knew that she would one day lead Windclan through great times. Brownfur always grieved for his lost daughter, but cherished his remaining child, Ravenflame. Snowclaw would often play with Berrykit, the brother she lost to sickness. He had grown wise, but was still a kit, and Snowclaw teased him endlessly for it. Now, he clung to her back as she gave him a badger ride, leaping over bushes as stardust trailed in her wake. His laughter brought back memories from when they were kits in the nursery, and Snowclaw found herself longing for a simpler time. One night, she and Berrykit visited Brownfur and Ravenflame in their dreams, and the reunited family spent all night playing and reminiscing happily.  
Birchleap, of course, missed his mate constantly, and Snowclaw’s heart ached to be with him again. He spent a lot of time sitting by her grave, telling her the news of the day and chatting aloud, as if she were sat beside him. And although he didn’t know it, she often was. She would twine her tail with his and listen to his stories, touching her nose to his and wishing he could see her. She visited his dreams as much as she could, but Goldtail, Birchleap’s deceased mother, reassured her that he was strong and would recover well. Beechstar soon gave him his second apprentice, Mousepaw. Mousepaw was the kit of Whitewhisp and Cedarsnap, and kept Birchleap busy. Soon, Snowclaw could see the sparkle of happiness in his eyes again, and rested well, her spirits positive again.  
As for Mosspaw, Snowclaw’s apprentice when she died, was given to Ripplefang to train. She worked hard and when she became a warrior, she requested the suffix ‘claw’ to remember her mentor by. Snowclaw watched, chest puffed out with pride as Mossclaw worked cheerfully every day to support her clan and make tribute to her memory.  
Life went on, and more Windclan cats were born as others died. Snowclaw sometimes grew curious of what had happened to Dawnwhisker. She wasn’t in Starclan, which was good, but Snowclaw often wondered where her mother had ended up. One day, she strayed too close to the edge of Starclan and found herself at a border of light and dark. Starclan was soft and starry, while the forest before her was dark and misty. Snowclaw sat and watched for a while, before catching a glimpse of movement beyond the trees. Dawnwhisker was there. Her ginger fur was matted and unclean, her eyes were black with furious slits of blue, and her pelt clung to her sides. As soon as she spotted Snowclaw, she roared and leapt at the border. An invisible wall struck her back with a flash of electricity and Dawnwhisker landed on the ground with a huff. Her claws were long and sharp and her mouth hung open in a constant snarl. She was a monster, and now her physical form reflected her personality. Snowclaw steadily held her gaze, before turning and walking away without saying a word. Dawnwhisker was trapped and was being punished for her wrongs; she would never hurt any cat again.  
Snowclaw continued her life in Starclan, chatting with cats she knew and cats she had never met, or only heard about in stories. She learned new tricks, made new friends, and learned more history of the clans. Everything was peaceful in both Starclan and the living world, and she didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
